Sugar and Grits
by FeistyFeist
Summary: After the events in the book, Pony tragically gets himself in some trouble. But will two important friends from the past see him through? Warning: drug use mature language...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, if there were a moment that I could relieve in my life it would be the first time I read the book/saw the movie. Sheer fabulousness.

This is my first fanfic EVER! I had a story idea in my head so I am running with it. It may change depending. I wanted to do an angsty story with Pony having an Out-of-body/death experience and have a way in mind to get him there, but am debating on it...

I TRULY hope that the characters aren't out of character (let me know how I am doing w/ them). If they are, forgive me; I'm not doing it on purpose. Also, I know the Curtis brothers might not have said that Pony couldn't hang out w/ Curly…but just go with it.

Tit for tat. Review my stories, I'll review yours if you want! Reviews are deeply appreciated and any constructive criticism also! Hope you enjoy…feel free to email me w/ comments etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I will leave that up to the master: S.E. Hinton.

Enjoy!

Ponyboy's POV:

It was Friday evening and I stomped in the house. I had taken a long walk after school and having felt no better grudgingly came home. "This is bullshit," I muttered to myself loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Naturally, Soda and Steve were at the table playing cards. Soda looked up at me in surprise. Usually I never used that kind of language.

"Ponyboy…" Darry's voice boomed into the living room. He came out frowning.

"I got a C," I flung my bio paper at him, not caring if I got yelled at. He looked surprised at this admission and took the paper hesitantly as if I had laced it with poison.

"Aw, a little C never hurt anybody." Soda offered me help.

I shrugged not caring, slinging my bag on the sofa. After the deaths, my sickness and the trial I had become a little more irritable, a little less pensive. I knew it was because I didn't want to deal with the mess of two months ago. I felt impulsive and acted on it. My confusion and depression had bred into anger.

At school I wasn't doing too hot either. I had actually gotten into a fight with some soc who had said, "At least one good thing came of Bob's death: _two_, filthy greasers were killed." I popped that kid so hard in the mouth that he was ashamed to squeal on me. It might have hurt his rep. Steve saw it but I knew he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want Soda worried about me.

I could see Darry debating even to argue with me. _Heh. It's not fun to fight with someone who doesn't care if he gets yelled at, is it?_ While smirking at this thought, Darry noticed.

"You think this is funny?" His voice rose as he waved the paper in the air.

"Well, if I was gonna major in bio, I could see the point…" I said icily. I knew I was testing the waters but I couldn't help myself.

"He gets lippier and lippier doesn't he?" Steve piped up rudely.

"Shut up Steve. You're not my father!" I snapped. I couldn't help it. I was sick of him.

"You little…" Steve started up.

"Don't man." Soda said softly, looking at me astonished. Until, too late I didn't realize the enormity of what I had just said. 1) Rudely reminding Darry and Soda that our parents were dead and 2) Bitching out Steve.

The room was quiet for a second until I caught a glimmer of a smile pass on Darry's face. "You better pull your grade up, you hear?" Darry threw the paper back at me and flopped in his recliner.

This time I was softer. "Yah, Dar, don't worry." His face relaxed and he shook his paper open.

I felt guilty then. I knew I was too reckless these days, too rude. I just couldn't seem to deal. Everyone else seemed fine while I was boiling over. My nightmares now included Dallas and Johnny. Nights were spent alone. I could no longer sleep with Soda's arm around me. Darryl and Soda or Steve and Two-Bit would find me crumpled on the couch most mornings. I had taken to leaving my homework and schoolbooks strewn around me, making them think I had been up late studying. Besides, Soda could use the sleep without me thrashing around.

"You want a coke?" I offered him before walking into the kitchen. "Sure Pony thanks." _Ah, a peace offering._

I grabbed two cokes while Steve scowled and shielded his cards from me as if I was going to cheat him just like Soda. I plopped on the couch watching Steve and Soda battle it out for two-card stud when Two-Bit clambered in the door.

"Tally-ho!" he shrieked grabbing Darry's paper from his hands. Darry eyed him exasperatedly from the recliner. Two-Bit lazily let the paper drift back down on Darry's face, covering his pissed off expression.

"What's going on?" I didn't give Darry a chance to lecture Two-Bit about the appropriate noise level of the house.

"A little of this, little of that," Two-Bit said casually moseying by the kitchen table. "My friend's friend is having a party tonight across town. Care to join?" He said this with a slight bow and an exaggerated hand movement. Then noticing Steve's beer, Two-Bit reached over and grabbed it.

"Dirty bastard," Steve grumbled at Two-Bit, his eyes still on Soda's cards as Soda made his move.

"I'll go with you Two-Bit." I said, hoping to make my face innocent so that Darry wouldn't remember that cursed 'c'. Two-Bit was my escape. I needed an excuse to get out so I could go to a party that Curly Shepard invited me to.

Darry's POV:

I saw Pony's eyes beam at the mention of the party. I was torn between letting him go so he could have some fun or forcing him to study. I had to admit even _I_ wouldn't want to stay home on a Friday night studying bio.

Again, Soda piped up, "C'mon Darry, let him go…" Shuffling the cards he flicked them into Steve's forehead.

I felt a twitch of annoyance. I knew Soda just wanted him to have fun but something gnawed at me inside.

Steve gestured to finger at Pony. "Take your choice Darry. Sit here and watch him mope all night or let him tag-along with Two-Bit."

Pony glared at Steve's choice of "tag-along". I was secretly pleased that Pony had barked at Steve. Sometimes he was too cocky for his own good. Besides, maybe if they had it out they could get along…

Soda quickly shot Steve a reproving look then smiled wildly at Ponyboy as way of an apology for his smartass best friend.

Waiting for my answer Two-Bit sucked at his beer until I gave in. "Alright. But be home by one…"

Embellishing his surprise, Two-Bit spewed his beer out of his mouth. Drenching the carpet. "Ah, Tasty."

"Laying it on there a little thick, aren'tcha Two-Bit?" Steve hooted.

_Shit head_.

"You hear me? If Two-Bit is with you I'll let you stay out that late." I continued, ignoring Two-Bit and the beer that dripped down his chin onto his shoes. I pointed my finger at Pony to drive the time _and_ point home.

"Definitely." He said this seriously, nodding his head in affirmation, eyes wide.

Pony jumped off the couch and grabbed his jacket making a big show of remembering it for once.

"Make sure you don't get stopped by any cops!" Soda cried to Two-Bit, laughing. "You're a walking DUI!"

Ponyboy yelled me his thanks before being prodded out the door by Two-Bit. The door closed shutting them out in the dark night, my stomach turning anxiously inside me.

Let me know what you think about continuing...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is up...thanks for the first reviews! Hope you all enjoy...comments? Questions? Email me!

Two-Bit's POV:

I was surprised that Ponyboy had wanted to go, but even more surprised that Darry had let him go. "What'd Darry drink tonight?"

""Why?"

"Only that, well, he didn't make you grovel to have a bit o' fun…" Ponyboy shoved me off the curb and I narrowly dodged a fire hydrant.

Changing the subject, Pony laughed and said, "So Two-Bit is it blondes or brunettes tonight?"

"Shoot kid, do you even have to ask? I know I shouldn't be choosy but who knows _what_ will be there…"

Pony laughed again, this time too loudly. Something was up. My joke wasn't that funny. Shuffling his feet as we walked he began, "Two-Bit…you mind if I meet you over at the party later?"

"What you got a date?"

"Maybe."

"Ponyboy Curtis you're holding out on me!" I turned around, walking backwards grinning.

"No, no, no…it's another party…"

_Another party? _"Where?" I asked suspiciously, ignoring the fact that I sounded like Darry.

"…Curly Shepard invited me."

"What!" I stopped dead in my tracks and Pony ran into me. "Pony, Darry and Soda'd kill you. _And_ me if you went there! You know they think that kid's a hood. You're not allowed to go to his place." I looked at him smugly hoping that would end this conversation.

"No…" he started slowly. "They always said never to go to _Tim's_." A loophole. Damn him. I could never say no to a good one. They have gotten me out of all kinds of trouble. I smiled wryly remembering a good one in particular…involving a specific blonde…

_Oh, right back to the kid._

"Ponyboy."

"Two-Bit." He mocked me, hands on hips.

I gave in. Why say no? "Well, I guess so, if you'd rather hang out with young Curly than good ol' Two-Bit here." I was rewarded me with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Two-Bit you're a pal!" I made him give me directions to the party in an unfortunate moment of adult-ness. He turned to jet and I caught his elbow before he took off.

"Get home by one now! Darry'll have my hide if you're late and I don't especially want to explain where you went and got lost to."

"Relax, just tell him I jumped you."

"Like he'd believe that…"

"Don't worry I'll be there. You'll be in the clear. No sweat."

"I'd better be," I said kicking rocks with my shoe as he ran off. Just then I hated how much of a pushover I was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter...again thanks for the reviews! They will spur me along to write more!

Ponyboy's POV:

_Score one with Two-Bit._

I made my way to the address that Curly had given me. We had started hanging out after I punched that soc. He came up to me offer me a smoke and snarled "Good going." He reminded me of Dally in some odd dangerous way I suppose.

The house was nicer than ours but still a greaser's house. Without knocking, I stepped in. It was busy, dirty and noisy: perfect for a party. I scanned the crowd for Curly and spotted him with a group of guys from school.

"How'd you weasel this?" Curly asked impressed. "This is Mike, it's his party." The kid next to him nodded at me. He was older with blonde hair and tired gray eyes. He grinned a slow, tight smile.

"You're the Curtis kid. Soc killer."

"I should put that on my business card." Him and Curly laughed. Mike put his hand on my shoulder and nodded to the other end of his house.

"The real party's upstairs. You coming?"

I looked nervously at Curly, hoping it didn't show. I didn't exactly know what 'real party' meant. I thought we were already here. "You go ahead," Curly said. "I got some dealings to take care of." He looked angrily at a few boys who had just come into the house. _More like beatings to take care of, _I thought

I didn't really want to be left behind with Mike, but what could I say without looking like I was a scared kid. "Sure." He led me upstairs to a room where numerous kids were hanging out. They looked up uneasily when the door opened but then forgot about us as we passed by.

In the corner of the room I saw a group of kids huddled around a glass table: 3 boys and a girl. Dim light made me squint as I approached and then I saw thin lines of cocaine being cut on the glass with a razor. Streaky smears of white were left behind as the girl snorted heavily.

Unconsciously I backed up. This wasn't my scene. "What's wrong man?" Mike pushed me forward. "Pull up a…" he trailed off seeing no chairs available. "Pull up a cushion," he laughed tersely. Unwillingly, I walked to the sofa, sitting down awkwardly.

I looked around the room almost wishing Soda, Two-Bit or even Steve were here to bail me out. And smack some sense into me. Glory, I sure didn't feel any tonight.

The girl, having just snorted, looked up stupidly at me. "Hi," she lisped. Her long, limp hair hung over her bloodshot eyes.

"Hi."

"Your turn!" Mark announced scaring me.

"Oh, no. That's…fine…" I couldn't think of a polite turndown for taking drugs.

Somehow, any refusal didn't exactly fit in with the atmosphere of the stuffy room. Then, "I don't have any money." I offered up what I hoped was a more valid reason.

"Please. First taste is free." All eyes looked at me.

_How generous of you…_

I bit my lip. Darry and Soda had never really had a chat with me about drugs. I knew they hated them but they thought that I was smart enough to actually not need a lecture. Hell, I _was_ smart enough, but I could always claim stupidity.

_One try_, a voice inside me said. _Why did you even come here? What's the point of trying to do something wild? _

I had another refusal ready when Mike said scathingly, "You know just forget it. I can't believe _you_ used to hang around with _Dallas Winston_. Pathetic." This pissed me right off. I hadn't spoken about Dallas since the night in the vacant lot and now this punk throws his name around like he was his closest friend.

"Fine. I'll do it," I snapped rubbing my clammy hands on my pants. Mike beamed, his eyes zeroing in on me. Cutting me a thick, fat line he handed me a rolled dollar bill. I stared at the table.

A/N: Should he do it? Should he not? MuuuHahaha Only I know!


	4. Chapter 4

1 more chapter for your reader's pleasure...I just can't help myself! ;)  
Hope you enjoy...

Soda's POV:

After a good 30 minutes of cheating and whooping Steve's ass he threw his cards down and pounded the table. "Enough of this. Feel like going to the party?"

"You read my mind Stevie," I whooped, getting up and grabbing a jacket. I was antsy and needed something different. Being cooped up with Darry on a Friday night was not exactly what I'd call entertainment.

"Maybe we'll see Pony and Two-Bit there," I remembered. Steve grunted. I hoped my little brother was out having a good time. He had been confusing me lately with the way he had been acting. One minute he was his old self, other times smart alecky or sullen. Not that I could blame him considering all he had been through.

"Want to come Dar?"

His lip curled in distaste at the idea of a high school kegger."No, I'll stay here."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yah, you just _gotta_ stay up to date with the current events," I gestured to his paper, which he rolled up and swiped at my legs.

"Get outta here before I come along and make your night miserable," Darry laughed.

"I bet it would annoy Pony," Steve said his eyes glowing. He still wasn't over Pony's daring insult. "Why deny me my only wish Soda?" he pleaded.

I shoved him into Darry's lap. "Darry take care of him."

Steve looked at Darry and jumped up quickly. He tripped over Darry's legs and almost fell into the TV. He recovered and smoothed his hair trying his best to look suave. I grinned. "Let's go."

Two-Bit's friend'sparty was real fine. There were a lot of pretty girls but I couldn't look too much at them. They all reminded me of Sandy, I told Steve. He pulled at the invisible beard on his chin, grinning sheepishly. "Soda, that's what a party is here for: to meet women!"

"Uh, Steve. Evie?" I said reminding him.

"I see your point…" he said backhanding my chest lightly. "…but I don't know if I feel ya…"

"Steve," I began cautiously. "Don't go messin' up your relationship on my account…"

"Oh look, Two-bit's here," ignoring my comment he loped towards Two-Bit. I groaned at the failed conversation and followed him, scouring the crowd for Pony.

Steve's POV:

Shit. The last thing I needed was Soda starting in on me about _that_. I knew he was concerned but I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was just trying to hype Soda up for some action. It wasn't any fun going out with Evie all the time without my best friend.

"You're slumming Two-Bit, over here with the redheads." I pushed through the three red headed girls standing around him. Sisters, I noticed with pleasure.

"Steve!" he cried happily, paling slightly as he saw Soda behind me.

"Glory, Two-Bit, you have them flocking around you," Soda slapped him on the back.

"It's all about the deodorant fellas," he joked weakly. Then, regaining his composure he regrouped. I could tell he didn't want the joke to bomb. "I'll share the secret with you one day," he whispered loudly.

"Seen Pony around?" Soda asked, scanning the crowd. I rolled my eyes. I swear Soda never fawned over Sandy this much when they were together. As always, the kid irritated me. I wondered if Soda's brain had a specially marked section dedicated to his brother.

"Well I guess he had some other things to do or something…"

Two-Bit spoke casually, but his eyes were on his beer can. Soda's soft face stiffened slightly and he narrowed his eyes. Lightly, he asked, "Like what?" I wanted to help Two-Bit out seeing him so uncomfortable but I also was curious. Besides, better to get it out now than having Soda obsess all night over Pony.

"He uh, went to Curly's," Two-Bit mumbled.

"As in Shepard's!" Soda yelped. _Here we go. The chase for Pony begins,_ I thought wryly.

"Yah, uh, Curly invited him to a party and uh, ya know to make friends and stuff…" Two-Bit innocently spouted gibberish.

Soda shook his head in agitation. He never got mad, just disappointed. "We should go over there."

I couldn't help myself: I whined, "Soda, we just got here…"

Now it was Two-Bit's turn to shake his head. "No, I'll get him. I let him go. I'll get him. Enjoy the party." Chugging his beer he shot an apologetic glance at Soda and shot out the door yelling, "take care of the women!" Soda looked after him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. He'll be back later, with Pony in-tow," I comforted. _Unfortunately_.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, I have never done drugs (and am not promoting them), but HAVE done research on the side effects so…

Let me know what you think…PLUS it's my birthday today...so i want lots of reviews now to let me know if i should continue! Stamps foot

xxxxx

**Pony's POV**

_Icantbelievethis Icantbelievethis Icantbelievethis Icantbelievethis Icantbelievethis _

_I was succumbing to peer pressure._

Shaking off my worries, I dipped my head and inhaled the white powder. My nostrils burned, tears came to my eyes and I sputtered, choking. Instantly, as soon as I came up for air I regretted my stupid decision.

"Dig it?" The girl asked breathlessly.

_Oh yah, I love feeling like I am on fire._

"Right," I croaked weakly. Not knowing what to do or say, I settled back onto the couch. Mike shoved me over and took a hit for himself. I sat there, expecting any minute to get a high, a good feeling. Instead, my heart was pounding so loudly I swear everyone was looking at me. They were.

"Kid…" The girl looked scared. Mike leaned away from me and stared incredulously.

My hands fluttered to my nose where I felt something wet drip. I touched it with shaking hands and drew away crimson fingers. I smeared my nose on my shirt to staunch the blood. It stopped but my pounding heart didn't follow. My chest felt tight and hot. Shifting in my seat, "Mike…Mike…?" He wasn't listening to me; instead he was concentrating on cutting some more lines. My head felt hazy as I looked around the room.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"Like what?" he smacked distractedly. I sat there stiffly. And then in my drug-induced state I wizened up. A moment of clarity came to me unfortunately too late_. I never should have done this. _I should go home. I would go home. Go home and confess to Darry, plead and apologize and take whatever beating that came. Verbal or physical I deserved it.

Suddenly everything was loud. My ears were ringing and white fuzz enveloped me. My chest hurt and I couldn't breathe. I touched my burning forehead and I started to shake. I was vaguely aware of being pulled into a laying position on the sofa.

"He don't look so good…"

"What happened?"

"…much did you give him?"

Voices and faces high above me blurred into a black mess.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: just out of sheer curiosity...where/how do the readers want the story to develop...?

xxxx

**Two-Bit's POV:**

I am done for. Unless I get Pony back to the party and bribe Soda so he doesn't squeal to Darry. The consequences of failing at this made me run harder to the address Pony had told me. Personally, I didn't think letting him go was a thing to get bent out of shape for.

But he wasn't my brother.

I cursed myself for giving approval. I should have made him call Darry. It was just like when he was sick. I didn't tell anyone and look where it got him. Arriving at the house, I swung the door open, gasping for breath. Kids stared at me in amazed fear as I walked in.

Damn. I wasn't that old was I?

"Hey Matthews."

"Hey Curly." He had seen me walk in. "I know I'm not invited…"

"No problem," he said coolly.

"Ponyboy here? Got a little issue with the kid…" I said nonchalantly.

"He's upstairs with Mike."

I walked down the hallway flinging doors open. _What's behind door number 2?_ I thought. _Oh great, 12 year olds necking_. I resisted the urge to throw condoms at them as they screamed at me to get the hell out.

Opening another door I saw 3 kids huddling over a limp figure on a sofa. I knew it was him. I had a sixth sense for trouble now after the rumble. Darting across the room I shoved the kids aside. He was lying down on the sofa. His face was white and his breathing shallow. Dried blood was on his shirt.

"Christ Ponyboy." I sat on the edge of the sofa, gingerly touching his face.

"Two-Bit," he wheezed, "my chest hurts something awful." His looked at me with huge pupils.

"What happened?" I yelled to no one in particular. Silence as the kids stared at me. Ok. Time to be an adult. "Kids!" I barked.

"He um…took something," a girl said softly. Then I noticed the table. Smeared with white powder. She added helpfully, "Coke".

My mind went blank as I thought _as in the soft drink_? I snapped to as an older boy was saying " …think he's OD'ing." I felt Pony's pulse. It was racing fast. Too fast.

"Call an ambulance! "NOW!"

"No way man we don't want them here-" I cut the boy off mid-sentence, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to my eye level.

"Listen you little shit!" I seethed. "Call the goddamn ambulance now, or I will fucking kill you!" I threw him across the room.

"I'll do it," the blond girl ran for a phone.

Pony giggled weakly, "Why on earth do people do this to themselves to feel this shitty?" I knew he was only trying to make me feel better but I looked down at him in amplified horror. Why in the hell did _he_ do this? Sure, I had tried it once but geez he was only a kid…and smarter too. His eyes drooped and I heard a strangled gasp. I wasn't sure if it came from him or me.

Clumsily, I touched his neck for a pulse. Now, instead of pumping loudly it was thin and thready. I had to press deep in the neck to feel it. I gulped, not liking where this was headed. "Ponyboy, an ambulance is coming ok. Plea-"

He cut me off and looked sadly into my eyes. "Tell Darry he was right. I don't ever use my head..." His eyes closed again but this time his head lolled to the side. "Pone? Pony? Kid!" I shrieked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He was limp and I felt his burning, clammy body on my palms. _Oh god. If he dies here, like this..._

A/N: Should I continue this? asks innocently, bats eyes


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! **Sanskrit**, **DistantThoughts**, **Lady Rose 05**, **Kal's Gal**, **YegBB10**, anyone else that I am horribly forgetting!

Ok enjoy the show...

xxxx

Two Bit's POV continued…

"I did it," the girl returned breathlessly. "The ambulance is on their way."

I stopped shaking Pony and turned to her desperately.

Grabbing her arm, "There's a party on Euclid Avenue. Go there and get Sodapop Curtis."

She gave me a blank stare. Whether it was dependent on Soda's odd name or that I had actually asked her to run 5 minutes in her coke-filled haze I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Soda here. I didn't know how else to get in touch with him. And Pony needed his brother.

"It's his brother," I said urgently. She glanced at Pony's still form, my stricken face and left running.

I turned back to Pony and breathed hard. I prayed for the ambulance to hurry its ass up and kept my fingers on his neck, feeling the slow beat of his heart. "C'mon," I muttered through gritted teeth and shut eyes.

xxxx

Steve's POV

"You know we could have stayed and played cards at my house," Soda said robotically, in a trance. We were standing over four random guys who were engaged in a skilled game of poker.

"Yes, yes we could have."

Soda and I were both amazed to be in the company of poker players who didn't cheat.

It hadn't been worth my effort to hook Soda up that night. At least not without getting myself into trouble. Evie's best friend Jill was there and had been eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh unclench Jill," I whispered loudly after she had strutted over. She had seen me leering at the trio of Two-Bit's redheads. "It's for Soda's sake…"

"Right, like I'd buy that you pig!"

Bitch. I always knew she hated me. Or wanted me, what's the difference?

Then she flashed Soda a syrupy sweet smile. He shot her a wary glance as she cozied up to him twirling her bubble gum around her hot pink nails. "Hi there," she cooed.

"Help," he mouthed to me, over her head. His eyes widened in horror as she giggled like a hyena. Without a word, I dragged him away to watch the poker game that was occurring on the other side of the room.

Soda laughed as a guy lost a hand. He ignored the angry stares of the loser.

"Oh man, if he just would've…" He then proceeded to instruct me in the fine ways of cheating.

I heard a bang come from across the room and Soda and I both turned to see a tall, gangly girl run through the house. In her excitement she sprawled flat on her face. She clung to the nearest guy's pants and hauled herself up babbling "Sodapop? Sodapop?"

"Hey buddy," I nudged Soda, winking. "Think you have a young, excited admirer."

"Maybe she's talking about the beverage. She does look thirsty," he said hopefully.

The group of guys pointed over at us and she turned her deer-in-a-headlight eyes in our direction.

"Wanna make a run for it Soda?"

"Too late."

She reached us and gasped, "Listen," she turned between Soda and I unaware of who was who. "Your brother is at 305 Rose Street…an ambulance should be coming but I am not sure what's wrong...an older guy told me you were here…"

This was all said in a jumbled slur as she blinked distractedly.

Soda started at the word ambulance. "What? What happened?" His voice rose several octaves higher, his face paling very quickly.

Without waiting for an answer he dashed around her and ran for the door. "Soda!" I yelled after him, catching up as he fell down the front steps, stumbling.

I grabbed his elbow and lugged him up. He didn't stop running and I had to let go before he ripped my arm off.

"Christ Soda, slow up!"

"305 Rose, 305 Rose," he kept repeating as if it would get him there faster.

"Shoot, what's he done now?" I said aloud, knowing that Soda was too caught up in getting to his brother to care about what I said at the moment.

_I need to stop smoking_, I thought as I huffed along to keep up with his lanky sprint. Either that or I need to get a car.

We rounded a corner, almost there.

Hell, at least Pony was considerate enough to get into trouble within five minutes of us.

"Little shit," I said under my breath.

"Shit!" Soda spat and ran harder as the glow of the ambulance lit up 305 Rose Street.

Damn that stupid kid, I cursed my one last negative thought as we tore through the yard.

Kids from the party were standing around outside smoking. Soda whipped one around, "Where's my brother? Ponyboy?"

"The paramedics are upstairs with someone…"

Running inside, Soda took the stairs three at a time. Down the hall we saw the room we wanted. Soda flew inside and skidded to a halt, a choked sound in his throat. I ran into him and he sagged against me.

I took in the scene being played out: Two-Bit, hand clasped over his mouth, was standing in the corner, looking increasingly distressed. His eyes met mine quickly, guiltily, and then they darted back to Pony.

Ponyboy was lying on the sofa, his face pale and eyes shut. He looked so young and for a moment my protective instinct almost kicked in. Almost.

The paramedics were standing over him doing their job: shouting instructions, evaluating the situation.

"Dilated pupils. Temp of 103."

"BP 65/30."

The younger of the EMT's checked his watch while holding Pony's wrist, frowning.

"Severe brachycardia. Less than 60 beats per minute. We gotta get him outta here."

The kid wasn't moving, he wasn't…breathing? Biting my lip, I glanced at Soda, hoping he hadn't noticed what I thought I had.

I felt him move towards Pony and I held him to his spot firmly.

"Don't Soda. Let them do their job."

"Steve." With a pained look he threw me off.

Suddenly, the paramedics shouted: "He losing consciousness… cardiac arrest!"

Soda and I watched in horror as they began CPR, pounding on Pony's chest.

A/N: Ok, I did research to make this all fit together, but not being a medical expert there may be some chinks.

: Begs forgiveness :

Also, I hope it's not too cheesy…I don't know how EMT's talk! If you're confused about what's happening let me know for clarification…

Just let me know how I am doing overall! Puh-leaze? For the sake of Pony's life?

Muhahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok peoples! Here is chapter 8…sorry it's been so long…been on vacation and wasn't motivated.

Note: For all you continuity freaks, I am swapping EMT for Paramedic…not a big dif, just shorter.

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns these faboo characters!

xxx

Soda's POV

Too many things were happening at once. My head swirled at the words _Cardiac Arrest_.

_Heart Attack._

My baby brother was having a heart attack.

Dizzy, I blinked as I tried to focus on Ponyboy. The EMT's were furiously pumping away on his chest.

I looked for any sign of movement. Finding none, I doubled over nearly sobbing.

"Easy there." Steve patted my back. "He'll be ok Soda."

I heard the strain in his voice. I shuddered heavily and wiped the tears from my eyes. Placing my hands on my knees, I breathed hard.

"1,2,3..." The EMT's counted off the breaths given to my brother. Every breath was a second he went without air.

I felt nauseous. The room was heavy with tension as Steve, Two-Bit and I all waited for Pony's first gasp of air.

"C'mon kid. Don't let me down," someone said pleadingly.

That was Two-Bit. I had nearly forgotten he was here. His alarm spurred mine.

"Steve, Steve, he's not breathing...it's been too long..." My voice broke as I choked on my words.

Steve looked at me helplessly, fearfully. I was about to crack. He knew it and I knew it.

If Pony died in front of me I would never get over it. Hell, just seeing this would embed itself into my memory forever.

I was about to rip those damn EMT's off of Ponyboy and pour all that was left of me into himself. Pony had an everlasting stand in for death: me.

Suddenly, I was saved.

"I've got a pulse. Weak but there." An EMT interrupted my mental torture.

"Thank God, Thank God," I mumbled.

Steve slowly let out a long-held sigh. Two-Bit looked towards the ceiling mouthing something.

I furiously ran my hands through my hair and watched as the EMT's quickly loaded Pony onto the waiting stretcher.

I went to him and grabbed his hand. It was so limp it fell out of _my_ slack grip.

This scared me. _He was so cold and_...

I gulped hard.

"Ponyboy." I tightened my grip on his hand and cupped his chin in my other hand, pulling his face towards me. His wan face flopped toward me.

"Outta the way, son," the older EMT shoved me aside as they started wheeling my brother out of the room.

"I'm not leaving him," I said quietly, but menacingly. I glared at the EMT and stepped closer to him, clenching my fists.

_I swear to God if they make me leave..._

My face must have looked dangerous because Steve shook his head ever so slightly. I knew he was warning me against freaking out.

The younger EMT spoke. "Kid, you can ride in the ambulance, just let us get him outside."

I nodded. Steve, Two-Bit and I followed them as they rushed Pony out of the room.

As we made it onto the lawn, pushing through the spectators, I thought of Darry. I whirled around quickly to face Steve.

"Don't worry. I got it. Go." He already knew what I was going to ask.

"Thanks."

"Yeah 'course, Soda." Steve pushed me into the ambulance. I scrambled into the corner next to where Ponyboy lay and gripped his hand once again.

"We'll meet you there!" He shouted as the doors swung shut. I vaguely wondered how they would get there without a car until the blare of the siren woke me from my daze.

I looked at Pony. There was an oxygen mask on his face, making him look small and even sicker. His lips looked blue.

Panicked I asked, "Hey are you sure he's breathing alright?"

The older EMT sighed. "Son, we're doing all we can. Best wait 'til we get to the hospital to know more."

I nodded silently. I bit my lip and tried to stop from crying in frustration.

We didn't know what was wrong with him. It was just like when he collapsed that night after the rumble. There was only one thing I knew: this wasn't no concussion.

"Pony? Baby? It's Soda. You hang in there alright? Darry's gonna meet us at the hospital. You're gonna be just fine, honey."

I clenched his hand so tight I almost thought he would wake up and yell at me for being too rough. At least, I wished he would.

I looked up in time to catch the older EMT glance at Ponyboy then shake his head at the other EMT. The younger one met my eyes with a grim smile.

My stomach fell.

"Oh God, Jesus," I hung my head and said to anyone who would listen.

XXX

Feedback puh-leeze! If I was nice enough to update you can at least respond!

: Hands on Hips:Taps feet:

Also, Soda is not my strongest POV. I feel that I am not sure if I can portray his character very well. But I hope so! Let me know what you think!

Cheerio!

P.S. Sanskrit where is your update? Hmmmm?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow this is a long chapter! I hope it's not too tedious. I am just having so much fun writing this…I can't stop! Like a maniac, maniac…

So…anyways…hope it's not dragging too much…it seems like I have so much more to happen! Kee-razy!

Enjoy!

XXX

Steve's POV

Two-Bit and I sat in the waiting room of St. Joseph's. We had made it there in record time after bumming a ride off of some young grease that was leaving the party.

I had to wait until I got to the hospital to use the pay phone to call Darry. Two-Bit couldn't stay with me while I made the call.

"Steve, I just... can't." He bolted in the direction of the waiting room. I knew he felt guilty. It wasn't his fault though. It was that damned kid's. He never listens to anyone.

There I go again. Blaming Ponyboy. My special talent.

With shaky fingers I dropped a few coins and waited until Darry picked up. During the ride to the hospital, I had run what I was going to say over a few times in my head.

_Darry. Pony's in the hospital. Again._

or

_Your little brother ditched Two-Bit and got himself into trouble, as usual. _

or

_So, Pony lied about where he went tonight. Curly's. That's right Darry, as in Shepard's._

I'm such a bastard. Soda was probably going through hell and here I was coming up with smart-ass comments about his brother.

After about four rings Darry picked up. "Hello?" he said groggily.

_Great, I'm waking a sleeping grizzly._

"Darrel. It's Steve."

"What's wrong?" he said steadily, suddenly alert.

"Pony got into some trouble tonight at the party-"

Darry inhaled deeply readying himself for what was next.

"- and he was taken to the hospital. Soda rode with him in the ambulance and me and Two-Bit are already here."

Silence. Then in a slow, composed tone he said, "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Darry, no one knows anything…"

Except that he had a heart attack. 

"…but Soda wanted me to call you and tell you to get here."

"I'm already there," he said and hung up.

I felt bad keeping specifics from him but I would leave those to Soda...and Two-Bit who seemed to know more than we did.

Two-Bit was hunched over in his chair, chin in his hands as I walked back to the sanitary waiting room. I wished he would snap out of it.

It's not easy seeing your normally cheerful buddy so sober.

"Hey Two-Bit, just tell Darry that you'll pay for Pony's hospital bill." I plopped down beside him.

_That_ snapped him out of it.

Wincing he bitched at me, "Thanks Steve. Make me feel better why don't you."

I just couldn't stand seeing Two-Bit so serious. His gray eyes looked haunted and his face strained and pale.

"Two-Bit, it's not your fault. Darry and Soda know that, I know that. Now _you_ just need to get it!"

Two-Bit sighed, sitting back in his chair. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. He offered me one. I took one, but it wouldn't shut me up.

"Listen," I continued forcefully, "if that kid would use his goddamn brain once in a while-"

Two-Bit made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, which stopped my flow of abuse on Pony. His eyes darted to Soda, who was being pushed out of the ICU by a tall, pinched-face nurse.

I squinted, reading her nametag. _Nurse Hendricks_.

"Sir, we will notify you about your brother's condition as soon as we know more. I am sorry sir, but you will have to wait." She prodded him in our direction. "Out here."

Soda refused to be shoved away. "This is ridiculous! He's my brother!" he yelled at her. Like a madman, he threw a fit, storming around the waiting room. Soda banged his fists on the front registration desk, scaring the receptionist.

In a less gloomy situation I would have laughed to see my best friend in such an enraged state.

"Let me see him, please! Can't I just-"

The nurse crossed her arms in front of her chest and eyed him coldly. She pursed her mouth and spewed frigid words directly at Soda.

"Sir. I am about one minute away from completely barring you from seeing your brother for his _entire_ hospital stay."

Soda stopped his ranting and stood stock still, his mouth dropping in shock at the harsh threat.

Carrying out her warning would kill Soda. Two-Bit got up guardedly as if he was needed to stop a beat-down. Or join in on one.

I didn't bother to interfere. Soda wouldn't take any chances with a warning like that. I lay back lazily, stretching my legs out, and winked at the cowering receptionist.

Like a scolded child, Soda stalked back to me and Two-bit. Without a word he sat down rigidly in a chair between us, staring at her stonily.

"That's better." Smiling smugly at Soda she turned her back on us and exited through the double ICU doors.

Soda jumped up and sputtered, "Can you believe that stupid bitch! I was this close to busting her freaking head!"

He dropped off and shook his head at the injustice of her words. "Thanks for the back-up there Two-Bit." Soda tried to grin wryly.

"Anytime."

Letting out a long sigh, Soda sat back down. "Did you call Darry, Steve?"

"Yeah, I did. He should be here soon."

We faded into edgy silence. The only sounds were the clock ticking on the wall and random nurses slurping their coffee and smoking cigarettes. Then we heard pounding on the stairs. Darry exploded into the room, reaching us in three quick strides; Soda shot out of his chair.

Darry pulled Soda toward him by the shoulders. Darry evaluated Soda's restless face, looking at his brother cautiously for any clues as to his or Ponyboy's well being.

"How's Pony?" He asked huskily.

More frustrated than upset, Soda said, "I don't know. The paramedics said to wait until I got to the hospital to know more. But I'm here and I _still_ don't fucking know anything!" He glowered at where the nurse had left.

Then Soda remembered Two-Bit. Two-Bit who had found Ponyboy. Soda pulled out of Darry's firm grip and turned to him.

Looking down at his friend he asked, "Two-Bit what happened? You were there weren't you?"

Two-Bit looked nervous in his chair, shrinking back into it. I wished I could help him out of this tight spot. But to be honest, I wanted to know what the hell went down there as well.

His brows furrowed and he looked up gravely at Darry and Soda.

"Oh man," Two-Bit said. "You're not gonna like this."

XXX

Reviews please? Ideas? Suggestions? Lavish gifts to be showered upon me? No?

Oh well, worth asking.

Anyway. Review! It gives me the motivation to write PonyPeril.

: AHEM : Sanskrit? Other fabulous reviewers who haven't updated their own stories! Do it and all that jazz!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, finally an update...let me know how this chapter is.

I made up my own background w/ Cherry...so enjoy!

XXX

Phillip's POV

I sighed walking back to my office. It was frustrating reading my newest patient's (the youngest of the day) file. These cases were never easy: a young kid and a stupid decision. The two combinations never fared well.

I ran through my notes and diagnosis: _Ponyboy Curtis, 14. Apparent OD on the central nervous system stimulant: cocaine. Dilated pupils, cardiac arrest an hour ago at the scene, brachycardic, ingestion of 200mg._

So far it didn't look good. The kid was young and had ingested too much coke for one his size. Not to mention he shouldn't have done it at all.

My next note concluded my findings: _The patient has entered a drug-induced coma brought on by an overdose of cocaine._

Ponyboy wasn't in a deep coma…yet. But I wasn't sure when the kid would come out of it. Or _how_ he would come out of it…if he did.

Apparently, I would have to break the bad news to his brothers. They had been kept waiting too long for information.

I had just wanted to check the boy out thoroughly before telling them that their youngest brother may never wake up.

_Sometimes I hate my job._

I swung open my door that read "Phillip Valance" and found myself staring at the back of a red head full of long ringlets.

"Cherry?" My 16-year-old niece twisted around in her chair. She was wearing a yellow dress with white stripes and a cautious smile.

"Uncle Phil. Hi."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About an hour."

I sat down at my desk and tapped my file on mahogany wood. I was confused. Why was my niece here? She never came to visit me at work.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?" I smiled, my eyes searching her face.

"Uncle Phil, I was listening to dad's police scanner-"

"Still has that old thing does he?" My brother still kept his old police scanner. After being injured while on duty he tried to live vicariously through his buddies. He kept that thing on 24/7.

Looking annoyed at being interrupted, Cherry continued. "Yes, he does…but I heard the dispatcher say that a Ponyboy Curtis was brought in."

Her voice lowered to a quiver, her green eyes looking at me with concern.

I raised my eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah, he was."

"What's happened?"

"Cherry, I can't discuss the specifics with you. His family doesn't even know yet…"

I glanced at her suspiciously.

"Why what's he to you?"

_How was my niece involved with this boy?_

"He's my friend. Remember the boy I testified for about Bob's murder? That's him."

"So, _this_ is the infamous Ponyboy!"

She had worked so hard to help him keep him out of that boy's home. I had heard her father tell me about it with pride and her mother tell me about it with disdain. I was definitely glad she didn't take after her mother.

"Please Tell me what's happened!" she begged me.

I was ready to argue with her but her scared face stopped me.

"Overdose. Coke. Coma." I said bluntly. Best get to the point. Although I would have to change my tactic when I met with his brothers.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh no. Is he going to die?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm not sure honey."

"You're not going to tell the cops are you?" She said quickly.

So this is what she wanted. To keep him out of trouble. I admired her dedication.

"Well, I haven't filed a report yet…" I looked down at his file, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't," She commanded. He's been through some hard stuff. He doesn't do drugs. He's a good kid. Please Uncle Phil. If he gets better don't make him go through it."

I shook my head. I had heard the "good kid" story thousands of times. However, I did know my niece wouldn't step in like this unless she was right.

_Ok, let's use the serious tone._ "Sherry."

"Please! I just want to help!"

"You've done more than you should have. You testified at his trial, you don't owe him-"

"I really do though."

Cherry told me about the last few months. The rival greasers and socs (which wasn't foreign to me). Bob's death. The friend's of Ponyboy's who had died. His parents. His previous hospital stay.

"All that changed him," she concluded forcefully.

Dammit. Why couldn't I be the type of doctor who was not emotionally involved with his patients? I felt bad for Ponyboy. I saw myself in Cherry. Eager to help, solve problems.

She knew she had me. However…

"Cherry, what about the illegalities of not filing a report? You want me to get in trouble with this?" I pointed my pen at her.

"You wouldn't. If you don't file a report no one asks right? If you don't call the police would they even come?"

Damn. She had it all thought out.

"Besides, you and dad both have connections. Senior doctor, beloved by the community. Ex-police chief, wounded in the line of duty.

I blinked at her brazenness. My niece was sneaky. I didn't know she had it in her; I liked it.

"Ok," I said, knowing she was right and that I could pull it off. This hospital wasn't exactly up to par; not a lot of questions were asked.

"This is your Christmas present for the year."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

She leaned over the desk and hugged me. Her small body pulled me tight and I was amazed at her strength.

"I'll come back tomorrow and see him." She walked to the door and beamed at me.

"Cherry?" She stopped. "You ever think of being a lawyer?"

She laughed lightly and waved me off as she left my office. I chuckled at her, my gullibility, and then frowned remembering my next task.

Gathering my papers on Ponyboy I set off down the hall, rehashing how I would break the news to his brothers.

XXX

Ok, this is probably the only OC POV I will do. I wanted to do this for numerous reasons.

1) I didn't want to wash away the fact that Ponyboy did drugs and never bring up it up again…but I didn't want to get into the whole "He did drugs, now he has to go to jail/boys home etc…" I want my story to go in a different direction instead of that.

2) I hope this is a plausible loophole! Hehe…it's a story people:)

Ok…reviews if possible! Have a good Thanksgiving!


	11. Chapter 11

I own do not own "The Outsiders" S.E. Hinton does.

This chapter is dedicated to Sanskrit! Right back 'atcha girly! You're the apple of my eye!

Everyone who reads and reviews keeps me writing! So thanks to everyone SO much!

Here is a song to introduce this chapter…just thought it pertained to Pony's actions…and Darry…or maybe I am just crazy and inspired since I am listening to it right now!

This is owned by Nine Inch Nails…

"What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt"

XXX

Darry's POV

Two-Bit and I stared at each other with some sort of instinctual, unspoken connection. My eyes dared him to say his next words and his eyes asked me not to.

Soda looked like he was about to scream if he didn't get any information soon.

"It's bad isn't it?" I asked.

A terse nod then Two-Bit squeaked out, "Ponyboy messed around with cocaine."

I sucked in my breath harshly. I didn't expect this. Spots formed in front of my eyes and I fought down an urge to vomit right then and there.

Instantly, Two-Bit stepped back from me while Soda stepped back from Two-Bit.

Soda had a look of pure horror on his face.

"You're a liar," Soda hissed, reeling me back to reality.

"Soda…" I warned.

This time he stepped towards Two-Bit fiercely. Two-Bit didn't attempt to move away from Soda figuring he deserved anything he got.

I had honestly never seen my 17-year old brother truly angry with a friend…and that friend was Two-Bit.

Soda's face was contorted into a mask of fury. "Don't you say that. Don't you say that about him!"

Before I could, Steve intervened, pulling Sodapop away from Two-Bit. Dazed, I watched as Steve spoke to Soda in a low, calm voice.

"Soda, just ease up ok! Let's see what the doctor says."

Steve's face was a mix of pity and concern. He knew Soda couldn't bear the thought of Ponyboy doing this to himself.

"He's pissed at me," said Two-Bit bluntly. "Not that I blame him. I'm sorry Darry, for not watching him better. For screwing up, like always."

"It's as much my fault as it is yours Two-Bit," I said honestly. I ran a hand down my face, trying to smooth out my worry lines.

"I better be hearing from someone very soon." I growled looking around for a doctor.

Just then he walked into the room. Tall, auburn haired and surprisingly younger than any other doctor I remembered.

He wasn't wearing the typical blank expression that makes you guess at the news. He looked ready to break something bad.

I didn't know which expression I preferred.

"Goddamn," I muttered. Soda whipped around glaring at me, then his eyes followed mine.

"Which one of you is Darrel Curtis?" The doctor asked glancing at his papers.

"I am sir," I said approaching him. We shook hands firmly. Only my sweaty palms betrayed how scared I was. Soda was at my side immediately.

"Phillip Valance. I'm the doctor assigned to your brother's case"

"How's my brother?" Soda said it as if he was Pony's sole brother.

"Let's step over here shall we?" Phillip motioned to a secluded area of the waiting room, away from Steve and Two-Bit.

Behind me, I heard the strike of their matches against the hospital chairs that they slumped in and the smoke of cigarettes fill the air.

Soda gripped my elbow and I tensed as Phillip began slowly.

"Your brother ingested a large quantity of cocaine-"

Soda started to emit a protestation but I silenced him with a look.

"Unfortunately a dose this large has had a significant and damaging impact on your brother."

_Don't run. Stand here and listen. Don't run._

"Ponyboy suffered a cardiac arrest, and this combined with the drug's negative affects on his system has caused him to lapse into a coma. I'm very sorry."

Soda and I stood stalk still. "Will he wake up?" I asked him woodenly.

Phillip hesitated.

To give hope or not to give hope… 

"Time is the best predictor of recovery. The longer Ponyboy remains in a coma the slimmer his chances. However, anything is possible in these situations…"

"Would you like to see him?" Phillip offered us a small consolation prize. Soda looked into nothingness. His eyes were glazed and he stared through the doctor.

"Let's go little buddy," I gently guided Soda down the hall to room 214.

The room was ice cold. Or maybe that was just me. Soda was at Pony's side in a second, clasping Pony's hand in both of his.

"Hey honey. I finally got in here. Damn nurses." He laughed, but it mixed with a sob and it stuck in his throat.

I moved closer to the bed feeling the cool sheets beneath my fingertips.

Pony was pale; his lips matched the color of his face. Dark circles shaded his eyes and various monitors were hooked up to him. The heart monitor beeped slowly, but surely. I averted my eyes, not wanting to imagine it still.

That damn line would be the death of me.

Not wanting to upset Soda, I lowered my voice and turned back to Phillip, "Doctor, what happens if he doesn't wake up?" I really did not want to know the answer, but I _had_ to know.

"Coma patients either lose cognitive function known as persistent vegetative state or they can die."

_Gee, doc why don't you just slap me across the face. _

Phillip softened, "The outcomes aren't good I know but as of now the best thing you can do for him is just talk with him. We can't do much more. It's all up to him now."

I looked over at my two brothers: one pleading and the other resisting.

"I'll keep you updated on his condition Darrel," Phillip shot me a small smile, shook hands again and left the room to Soda and me.

Soda, trying to keep back his tears begged, "Baby, please wake up. You're just sleeping. You gotta wake up. You just gotta."

I stood at the foot of Pony's bed, staring at the heart monitor.

_I sure hope you have a fight in you, Ponyboy. If you don't fight…_

My thoughts trailed off as I tried not to imagine a future with just Soda and me.

XXX

Gah! I hope this isn't too horrible! I think I fail miserably in writing Darry! What do you think? Honestly so next time I don't botch his character!

Ok! The next chapter will get interesting…! Tee hee!

Feeling in the holiday spirit? Then send me along some nicely wrapped reviews! Or nicely wrapped criticisms! ;)

Bring on the eggnog…loaded with rum!


	12. Chapter 12

Happy New Year readers! It's my first update in 2006! Yay! Ok let me know how this chapter is! Please review! I shall love you forever! Let me know what you like, don't etc. I have an idea of where to take this…but would love any other suggestions.

Hope this chapter is decent.

**_AddictionToFiction:_** I updated for you! Thank you SO much for the sweet review! I am honored that you like my story. I am drooling for a more in-depth review! Thanks!

**_Sanskrit:_** Chickee! Hope you had a good Holiday…hope you keep reading! What do you think of this? P.s. update your fic! I miss it!

**_fictionlover2:_** Your review made me laugh! Thanks for searching for it!

**_Kal's Gal, Hahukum Konn:_** Thanks for continuing to read and the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.

XXXX

Pony's POV

"…he wake up?"

Voices swirled in and out of my head. I tried hard to recognize them but I couldn't. Inwardly, I groaned. Something had hit my body hard. I couldn't move. I felt weak and there was a heavy sensation on my chest.

I strained hard to hear.

"I sure hope so, Little Buddy."

Darry? I heard a ragged breath drawn inward. Soda?

I opened my eyes and using all my strength sat up hurriedly to greet my brothers. I crashed to the floor on hands and knees.

"Guys, where am I?" I got no answer.

I shook my head to wake myself up from my fall and took in my surroundings. I was in a bleached, starched hospital room. The only spots of color came from my brothers, who looked oddly sad.

And oddly didn't notice me.

"Darry, Soda?" I asked again. I rolled into a sitting position on the floor to look up at them.

My stomach felt as if it was floating. That was when I noticed a thin, weak, golden cord coming from my stomach. It connected to something above me, on the hospital bed.

I felt weak. Only this time it was from an uneasy sense of dread.

Hesitantly, I pulled myself up on my knees. My trembling hands gripped the edge of the bed as my eyes followed to where the cord was linked.

That still figure in the hospital bed that Sodapop was talking to in a low voice was me.

"Oh, shit!" I babbled, falling backwards and pushing myself far away from…myself.

Suddenly I remembered what I had done to get in this hospital in the first place.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I killed myself._

I doubled over, choking on my thoughts. Taking deep breaths, I tried to evaluate the situation.

I glanced over at Sodapop who was sitting next to me on the bed. Soda was nearly in tears. Darry stood at the foot of my bed, frozen stiff and unsure of what to do next.

It was then that I did wish I were dead. I was stupid and selfish and now my brothers were worried sick over me. Again.

"Glory Kid, you sure fucked things up."

A hard voice pulled me from berating myself. It sounded like…

"Dallas?" I asked the room, doubting my sanity at that moment.

"Ponyboy, why'd you do it man?" someone questioned sadly.

There, across the room Johnny and Dally stood. Stunned, my mouth hung open until Dallas walked over, reached out and hauled me up to him.

The scene behind me faded in color and my brother's voices became lower and indistinguishable. I felt like I was swimming underwater.

"Am I dead?" I asked a pissed-off looking Dallas Winston.

"If you're dead why aren't you in the morgue?" Dally snapped. "Then again why am I not surprised you haven't figured that out yet. You sure haven't been acting like a straight-A student tonight."

I gaped at him not because of his rude remark, but because I never thought I would be this happy to get bitched out by Dally Winston.

"Am I _going_ to die?"

"You know," Dally said, lounging against the wall, "it would serve you right for your dumbass mistake."

"Aw, no Dal, don't say that," Johnny put in. I blinked fast at my best friend. I couldn't believe he was here.

"He don't mean it Pone, he's just upset. We both were when we saw it," he offered gently.

"You guys are dead." I said glumly, as if I was just now confirming that fact.

"Yah, we are." Johnny nodded.

"Let's hope you don't join us." Dally barked.

"It's worth it!" I suddenly blurted. "To see you both again. It's worth it."

Johnny touched my shoulder gently but I could see his eyes were sad.

Dally slyly grinned. "Yah it's good seeing you too. Not that I didn't mind having Johnnycakes here for company."

I couldn't help myself. "So, uh Dal, you went to heaven?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kid, our job is to look out for you, so I would be pretty goddamn grateful-"

"Then where were you four hours ago?" I exploded.

"Ponyboy, we can watch out for you, we can't stop you," Johnny explained to me as I sullenly dropped into a chair.

"I know. It's not your fault. It's mine." I was miserable. I stared at my brothers painfully as they spoke to my former shell.

"I'll stay here with you then," I stupidly concluded. "I don't care. I deserve it, I did it to myself."

Johnny and Dally looked at each other carefully. "Pony, everyone makes mistakes," Johnny's dark eyes stared at me.

"Sometimes you can't take them back and you wish you could," Dally said softly.

I remembered Dallas pulling the unloaded pistol from his jacket. Aiming it at the cops. Crumpling under the streetlights.

"Besides," Dally interjected roughly, "try telling Darry and Soda that you'll be staying here."

"They'd understand," I whispered knowing it was a lie. Seeing Dally and Johnny again made me want to stay with them. The past seemed better than my future.

Besides, did my brothers really need me? They might be better off in the end.

Admonishingly, as if reading my thoughts, Johnny said, "No Pone, they couldn't take it."

"Ok kid," Dallas slapped his hands together and shook me by the arm. He sat down next to me. Being constricted in the tight hospital chair, I tried to edge away from him as much as I could. My golden cord flickered.

I didn't want to hear this.

"We're here to make you realize that you need to be with _them_." He gestured to Darry and Soda. "Stop living with us, stop moping. That's over. If you don't get

that…then…it'll be too late."

"This," Johnny pointed to himself and Dallas, "is why you're here."

XXXX

Ok! Sorry for the delay everyone! But I didn't give up on the story…just busy w/ holidays! Now that I've updated please send along reviews! Any thoughts about how to continue or anything? I love…and perhaps need feedback! Send me a New Year's Review!

Thanks to everyone who is reading! XXXOOO


	13. Chapter 13

Ok...lucky chapter 13...read at your own risk! Muhahah!

Wowee, wow, wow, wow. This is a long chapter. Oh friends and foes I totally need input on some factors.

1. Should I hurry this up to end it? Or keep it going?

2. I am at a brain fart as to what to do next…more conversation, wake Pony up and end it or wake him up and have some other conundrum hit?

I really need help with this! Please…what do you want to see? You may give me some wondrous ideas!

Alrighty…let me know about this chapter…is it too cheesy? Not like the character. Ok. Well enjoy.

This is dedicated to AddictionToFiction for all her great input. I thank you for your critiques. They help me and inspire me to keep it going…I hope to get more! Is this a quick enough update for you? ;)

XXXX

"And when I find my way back  
The fact is I just may stay, or I may not  
I've acquired quite a taste for  
A well-made mistake I wanna make a mistake  
Why can't I make a mistake?"

-Fiona Apple

XXXX

Steve's POV

Two-Bit and I had been left to endure the creepiness of the hospital. Usually Two-Bit and I could entertain ourselves in any situation, but the waiting room was empty except for a few nurses and a receptionist. Two-Bit didn't have the heart to flirt with her and I didn't have the nerve to annoy her.

A door down the hall creaked and a tired-looking Darry walked up to us.

I could feel Two-bit tense next to me. We both remained in our seats, trying not to get too worked up over what the news would be. I glanced behind Darry, no sign of Sodapop.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked Darry lightly.

Darry had his hands in his pockets, his face was pained, his jaw set tight.

"Looks like you were right Two-Bit. Pony did…" he trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"The kid's ok though right?" suggested Two-Bit expectantly.

"We're not really sure. Pony…he's in a coma, too much of the stuff."

Two-Bit gawked at him, disbelieving the impact of the drug and the news.

"Oh man," I spat. Then, my thoughts turned to my best friend. Seeing how he had reacted to Two-Bit's information earlier, I knew he wasn't taking this well.

"How's Soda?"

Darry shook his head wordlessly. "He's in there with Pony. You guys can see him too if you want," he offered. We got to our feet when Darry said abruptly, "Go on, I need to get out of here for a minute."

He bolted down the hall, anxious to be away from us, the hospital, Pony.

I knew it was hard for him. He had to be strong for everyone.

_Good thing I only had to look out for Soda. _

We were almost to the room when Cruella Deville popped out in front of us.

"Nurse Hendricks," Two-Bit hissed, announcing her.

_My pleasure_, I thought wickedly.

"Gentlemen, if I may remind you visiting hours are over in precisely 15 minutes for _all_ patients." Her words were polite, but her tone cruel. Her steely eyes fixed on us, scrutinizing. "You must all be out of here at exactly 10:00 p.m."

"Look, my friend's brother is in there and he just barely got to see him. I'm sure there is some kind of leniency for critical patients. He really needs his brothers," I explained, trying to be suave.

_Was I sticking up for Ponyboy?_

"Well if what I've heard is true then the child did it to himself."

At her words, Two-bit choked on a strangled, disbelieving laugh.

_Enough of this._

"Lady, you are aching for a-" I advanced upon her.

Soda stuck his head outside the door. "Hey I thought I heard you out here," he said weakly. "You coming in?"

He noticed the stare down that me and Nurse Hendricks had going on. Soda looked at Two-Bit warily. "What's going on?"

Not wanting to upset him, Two-Bit quickly said, "Nothing," and urged me toward the room, prodding my shoulders.

Nurse Hendricks smiled bitterly at me. "Ten O'clock," she mouthed almost silently and tapped her watch with her brittle, smoke-stained nails. Smugly, she marched down the hall.

We walked in the room. I stared at the shut door, my back facing Soda and Two-Bit. I silently counted to ten to calm my rage.

Soda looked at us then turned back to Ponyboy. Soda sat next to him in a chair. I stood at the foot of the bed, watching Soda.

"We heard," Two-Bit told him swiftly, not wanting Soda to relive the reality of the situation by re-telling it to us.

"You ok?" I asked him, glancing at Ponyboy, who looked awful. And it seemed to be rubbing off on Soda.

Soda was deathly silent for a few moments. I shifted uneasily. Then without looking at me he said absolutely, "If he doesn't wake up I'll never be ok again."

My stomach dropped to my feet. I should've known this would happen but it never hit me that I may never see the old Sodapop again.

Having a hard time with the reality of the situation Two-Bit walked over to the other side of Pony's bed.

"Hey Pony, I know you can hear me…" Soda smiled gratefully at Two-Bit's words.

"…I know you don't wanna wake up because you'll have the wrath of Darry, Soda and myself. But if you do, I promise we'll take it easy on you." He chuckled awkwardly.

I wanted to say something to ease Soda, but everything I could think of was angry.

_How could you be so selfish? What were you thinking you stupid brat? _

"Where's Darry?"

Instantly, I remembered the words Pony had said the night Dallas fled the hospital.

"_He ran out like the devil was after him. He's gonna blow up. He couldn't take it."_

Instead I lied, grateful to have something to say. "He went to get something from the cafeteria."

"Oh." Soda's eyes dropped to the floor.

On cue, the door opened and Darry stepped in holding some soft drinks. "Here, I got you a _Coke_," he said handing Soda a can. His voice dropped off, realizing what he had inadvertently said.

Soda frowned, upset, hesitantly taking the drink. Darry stared at his own unopened can in anger.

My eyes widened at the absurdity of it all: that a soft drink would evoke such hurt.

"So, uh what else did the doc say?" Two-Bit said interrupting the silence.

Darry was the one who spoke. "Phillip said that the length of his coma depends on if he wakes up-"

"When." A low voice said. It was coming from Soda. We all looked at him cautiously. Two-Bit raised one eyebrow. "_When_ he wakes up Darry." His voice dared Darry to say anything differently.

Darry smeared his hair with his hand, and then massaged the back of his neck. His eyes darted from Soda to us uneasily.

"Other than that, that's about it. There's not much else we can do. Except talk with him."

"Two-Bit and I'll come visit whenever you two can't."

_Did I actually just say that?_

"That would be great. Thanks. I hate to leave him all alone here but we…have to," Darry said helplessly. Soda nodded his appreciation, while Two-Bit stared at me in impressed awe.

I glanced down at a "sleeping" Ponyboy.

_Looks like we'll be getting to spend some quality time together, kid. _

I heard a movement outside the door; a sound that a rat would make. My eyes narrowed. I glanced at the wall clock. Ten o'clock.

The door swung open to reveal Nurse Hendricks.

"It's ten o'clock, visiting hours are over."

Soda grabbed one of Ponyboy's hands and held it hard. Darry stepped in between Nurse Hendricks and his brothers.

"We are just wrapping this up. We'll be out in about 15 minutes."

She held up her hand. "So. You're the other one." She stared at Darry. "I hope you're not any trouble like your other brother," she motioned to Soda. Soda's eyes turned to slits.

Darry stood just a little bit taller, fists clenched.

Then, Nurse Hendricks said, "I'm sorry Sir. Now. Time to go."

Darry swallowed the knot in his throat hard. "Guys…" he motioned us to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your brother," the Nurse said.

"I'll bet," Two-Bit muttered.

"Darry do we have to?" Soda asked. His voice was whiny, but I saw a glint of anger in his eyes. I knew he was fighting to control himself so as not to endanger his chances of seeing his brother again.

"Don't worry Soda we'll be back tomorrow," Darry tried to reassure him.

"Yah, Soda. We can come here on our lunch break, or even try and get off early," I added.

Soda nodded tersely, not trusting himself to talk. He ruffled Pony's hair and squeezed his hand as he stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow. Wake up soon baby."

We all said our goodbyes and exited the room.

"Hoods," we all heard Nurse Hendricks grumble as we walked down the hall.

"We can't get a break anywhere," Soda moaned. I slung my arm around his shoulder and told him straight where that Nurse could go.

XXXX

Sanskrit: Thanks for the email! You rock my world! What do you think for the next chappie? Have a good weekend.

Everyone else…thanks SO much!

Review pleaseeee!


	14. Chapter 14

Finally an update! Sorry for the wait. Just had writer's block. Ok, now I am not sure if this is too cheesy w/ Darry and Soda.

I try, kids, I try. Let me know your thoughts puh-lease! Thanks!

Thanks for the reviews PyroJoe and AddictiontoFiction!

XXX

Soda's POV

Darry and I pulled into our driveway. Slowly I got out of the truck carrying a paper bag containing Ponyboy's clothes.

_One pair of jeans, check. One bloody t-shirt, check._

We had dropped Two-bit and Steve off at their places, ignoring their protests that they should come back with us.

Darry came around to my side and took the bag from me. "C'mon Sodapop," he said ushering me up the steps. His muscular arm gently guided me through the front door.

I was afraid to go into the house. A feeling of helplessness washed over me. At least at the hospital I could be with Pony, talk to him, hold his hand. Here, I would be alone with myself and I didn't know what I would do.

Inside, Darry flipped the light switch. Harsh yellow light illuminated the house just as we had left it. The door slammed shut jerking us awake.

Cards and poker chips on the table. Darry's paper in the armchair.

Ponyboy's biology report flung on the carpet, his backpack on the sofa.

He was everywhere.

Right away, I balked.

"I can't do this, I can't," I heard myself saying.

"Soda…" Darry reached out for me then faltered.

We both stared at each other. Two brothers speechless, lost, because one of us was missing.

Would it always be like this if Pony doesn't… 

I shook my head wildly, eyes squeezed together tight.

"Darry, I'm sorry, I-"

Darry stared hard at Pony's report on the floor. He roughly cleared his throat and picked up the report laying it tenderly on the coffee table.

I knew he was remembering when he yelled at Ponyboy earlier tonight.

"It's ok Soda, it's been a long night, go to bed." Darry said expressionlessly.

My brown eyes searched his blue ones. They weren't the usual icy blue. They were watered down, blank.

I knew that look from the last time Pony disappeared. I couldn't let him sit alone and torture himself with "what ifs" and "my faults".

Stepping up I hugged him hard. Darry tensed, and then relaxed, squeezing me back.

In the end, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down and bawled into Darry's shoulder, soaking his white t-shirt.

XXX THREE DAYS LATER XXX

Work was killing me. Here I was sitting on the front desk, twirling a wrench and waiting for my lunch hour.

At the hospital, my every available moment was focused on watching Ponyboy's eyelids and hoping to see a sliver of color that would make me live again.

Eventually, Darry and I both had to return to work. Darry's boss understood the whole situation, unlike mine, who needed Steve and I to bring in customers.

"I had better not lose any business on account of this," he barked at me this morning after I told him about Ponyboy.

"What? Is he our pimp?" Steve had said wryly as I gripped my wrench and considered chucking it at his head.

The clock said 11:45. 12:00 and Steve and I could go to the hospital.

I cocked my head, listening for Steve's banging on the carburetor. I didn't hear anything so I slid off the counter and made my way to the front of the DX.

"Steve," I called out, "it's almost lunch."

"Soda, I'll be right there," Steve yelled hurriedly, his voice carrying a warning.

Rounding the corner, I went outside and saw Steve next to the gas pumps. Two Soc's leaned against a red Mustang. Steve was mouthing something angrily.

"You better get the hell out of here," I snapped walking briskly up to them. I recognized them from High School.

"Hey Curtis, we just wanted some fuel," one drawled, puffing on a cigarette.

"Oh yeah," Rick, the other Soc said, "_and_ we just wanted to congratulate you on your brother. What a fine specimen of a greaser he turned out to be; made us all proud."

The blood drained from my face. I went hot and cold all over. Steve saw my face and backed up towards me, his hand already out to stop me from launching myself all over Rick.

"You better thank your goddamn lucky stars that he's here," I seethed at the Socs.

"This isn't over."

"Oh, it definitely isn't," retorted Rick, opening the driver's side of the Mustang.

"Give your brother our best," he yelled, flipping us the bird as they peeled out of the gravel lot.

XXX

Ok, I know this isn't my best chapter. I don't know if I accurately get Soda down. Let me know what you think and if I should continue to update. Too boring, too dramatic, cheesy?

Review please, b/c if no one is reading, why write?

Thanks everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

An update so quick? Golly, gee whiz, you all had better appreciate it! ;)

For repayment, please leave reviews! Thanks everyone!

Let me know what you want to happen next!

**_Addiction:_** Thanks for the LONG review! I love 'em! I appreciate the constructive criticism! Since I am trying to update semi-quickly I'm sure there are some mistakes! But alas…

**_XLadyXAugreyx:_** Dally and Johnny will be in the story again very soon. Keep reading! I'm glad you like the story!

**_Maddiecake:_** Don't cry! ;)

Anyone else who hasn't reviewed, I'd love you forever if you did!

XXX

Two-Bit's POV

I sat awkwardly in the armchair next to Ponyboy's bed, chewing on my thumb. I had ditched class today to come pay my penance to someone I felt I had continually wronged.

I briefly considered and then rejected the notion to cross myself. _I had never been the church going type. _

"Shoot kid, I'm not a very good babysitter am I? Somehow you keep getting into trouble under my watch."

"Don't tell my mom, she'll never trust me with my sister again." I chuckled hoarsely and sullenly watched the IV drip into Ponyboy's arm, the heart monitor beep steadily.

There had been no change with Ponyboy. Well, except the fact that he kept looking worse and worse: paler, colder and younger.

Flowers and cards from Ponyboy's teachers and classmates littered the windowsill of his room. My mom had sent a bouquet of carnations. She had also been sending Darry and Soda home cooked meals, which I had participated in eating since I spent the weekend mostly at their place.

A heavy-set nurse bustled in and checked on the beeping monitors. She fiddled with some tubes and checked Ponyboy's pulse.

"It's good that you're here," She said to me. I looked around nervously, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"He needs all the support he can get right now," she continued. "I'll be seeing you again, I hope." The nurse smiled at me and then straightened the blankets over Ponyboy's still form.

"I think she likes you," I whispered once she had left the room.

I considered and laughed at the fact that _when_ Ponyboy came around he would scare the crap out of the person in the room.

My laughter died off as I struggled with my next thought. "Look. I better get this out of the way. It's my entire fault you're like this…" Breathing seriously, I leaned forward closer to Ponyboy, clutching the edge of his arm.

"…And well, this is punishment enough on me. So, please wake up, if not for me than Darry and Soda. They look worse than you do, they look like sh-"

The door swung open interrupting me. Soda and Steve stood there looking frustrated with each other.

"Two-bit?" Soda asked questioningly moving into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He took his usual spot opposite me on the other side of his brother's bed. Steve sat on the dresser in the room.

"Eh, it's just gym. I don't need the exercise."

"If Ponyboy knew you was skipping school on his account he'd brain you," Soda joked distractedly. "Hey Pony," he whispered, picking up his brother's hand.

"What's going on?" I knew something was wrong. Soda's voice was tight and Steve kept eyeing him uneasily.

"Some Socs came down to the DX today. BS'ing as usual." Steve replied. He stared at me and then his eyes flicked to Ponyboy.

"About what?" I asked even though I had a feeling about the topic that had pissed Soda off. Although he looked much calmer now that he was with his brother.

"He's pissed at me," Steve offered casually. His chin jutted out towards Soda. "I wouldn't let him start in on them." He looked knowingly at me.

My hands gripped my chair. I had had a similar experience this morning at school.

"_Two down, one to go," a Soc had said bitingly to my back. I was opening my locker when he said it. Leaning into it, breathing heavily, I tried to calm myself. Images of Dally and Johnny and Ponyboy filled my head. I closed my eyes stiffly, trying to block the thoughts. Instead I saw red and blue specks. _

"_Let us know when the funeral is," he started in again. "Although the Curtis's probably can't afford much," he sneered. _

_I exploded. Wheeling around I punched the bastard flat onto his back, paying no attention to the students milling around. I turned and fled the school, needing to see Ponyboy and assuage my fears._

Soda leaned back in his chair and glowered at Steve who was laughing at him.

"Look buddy, we don't need you hauled in for manslaughter."

"It won't do Pony any good when he wakes up and you're in jail," I snorted.

A smile cracked on Soda's face. "How long you've been here?"

"An hour or so."

"I bet he makes for some entertaining conversation that one." Steve jumped off the dresser and moseyed around the room.

"Oh boy." I said exhaling loudly.

Soda's face grew cloudy. "Why don't you take a trip on down to the cafeteria then?" he snapped.

I sunk into my chair, trying to be invisible. Fights almost never happened between Soda and Steve. When they did, you had a right to be very afraid.

A pleading look passed Steve's faced, which changed into defiance. "Fine."

Angrily, he crossed the room and left.

Protectively. Soda smoothed his brother's hair back. "Darry'll be here soon," he said to him.

I opened my mouth to try and defend Steve, when Steve scooted back into the room, shutting the door covertly behind him.

He thumbed towards the door, exasperatedly. "We have company."

XXX

Oooo, who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? Hehe.

Again, am I going too slow?

Was this a crappy filler chapter? Probably, huh?


	16. Chapter 16

Lucky you all! _Another_ update! I will start speeding the story up in the next chapter.

Wow-thanks SO much for all the reviews! I am SO happy, which is why I updated!

Score!

Ok, I tried to make this chapter semi-lighthearted. It was getting a tad too serious. Let me know what you think!

Dedications for my fans:

_**Addiction**_: Thanks again of course! Yeah in the last chapter Two-Bit is a tad odd, but I suppose I was going with he has deeper thoughts than what he says…ya know? Eh, who knows? Also, I did remember that Steve has school…but he does work part-time, so I just made it that he works Monday mornings. Those are my ramblings:)

_**Chandler**_: Here's another chappy…read on!

_**Maddie**_: One word. Thanks!

_**Raveangel**_: Here's some much needed humor, hope you like!

**_Fiction_**: You guessed it!

_**Ohwerdd**_: Yay! I'm glad you love the story! Keep reading for me!

Now on with the show:

XXXX

Steve's POV

The two Soc's who had came to the DX earlier today lingered in the hospital hallway. A lone nurse sat at the front desk. I figured we had a few free minutes to bust some chops before a figure of authority was called.

"It's Rick and Dave," I said straightly.

I hadn't really wanted to tell Soda that they were here – we didn't need any more trouble - but my choices were limited. Either have it out in the hallway or have the Soc's come a-knockin' on Ponyboy's door.

Well, we all wouldn't take too kindly to that.

Two-bit scrambled up, eyes gleaming. "Good thing we're already in a hospital," he whooped, slipping out the door. "We bash 'em and they can fix 'em right up."

"Howdy fellas," I heard him trail off as he joined the Socs.

The Socs had crossed the line by coming here. Soda met my eyes and we both silently agreed. We were both itching for a fight; it seemed like the only excuse to have a good time.

Smiling mischievously I said, "I'm right behind you." We exited the room with Soda taking extra care to make sure the door to Pony's room shut tightly.

Soda and I came up behind Two-Bit who was lecturing Rick and Dave about good hospital etiquette. He wouldn't start the fight without us. The nurse eyed us warily, but didn't look like she had sounded the alarms.

Rick slyly grinned. "Hey fancy meetin' you here. We just came to pay our respects to-"

I had thought we would dance for a bit, snapping witty comments about greaser and Soc alike when Soda brushed past me marching straight up to Rick. He was the first and only one who got to throw a punch. Dave's buffoon-like laugh got cut short.

At the exact moment Soda's hard right hit Rick's jaw, that figure of authority walked into the hospital corridor. Rick stumbled back propelling himself into Darry. Caught off guard, Darry grabbed Rick underneath the shoulders, holding the Soc up. Confused at what was happening, he quickly surveyed the scene.

Then Darry's face darkened. He looked down at Rick and promptly dropped him to the hard linoleum floor. "Oomph," Rick uttered. Darry held his arms out to the side, as if saying, "you're not my problem."

But then his gaze turned to Soda, and boy was Soda his problem.

Soda stood there looking mighty pleased with his self, holding his right hand, when Darry bellowed, "Sodapop Curtis!" Soda's spark flew out, but he didn't back away from Darry.

"Curses, foiled again," Two-Bit whispered loudly to me, looking regretfully at the other Soc he hadn't had a chance to pummel.

Dave stood there shocked at Rick's quick defeat. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to laugh. The whole situation was so absurdly funny that we could almost forget who was behind door number 214.

Rick struggled up from his spot on the floor. Darry opened his mouth ready to say something to Soda, but then changed his mind. Instead, he turned around stepping towards Rick and Dave.

"I suggest you leave now," he said dangerously.

They gaped at him and then turned tail and ran. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the nurse on the phone, gesturing frantically.

"Well, that was pretty easy," Two-bit said, impressed, watching the Socs bolt down the hall.

"Sodapop, I don't know what you were thinking, but it has got to be the stupidest, most lame-brained thing that you have ever done. Fighting here? _Here_?" Darry's voice rung throughout the second floor.

"What did you expect me to do Darry?" Soda's own voice reached Darry's pitch. He sounded and looked angry and defensive.

Sarcastically Soda said, "Sure, I'll just lay low and sit _this_," he gestured roughly to everything in general and nothing in particular, "out. No way Darry. No way."

"Uh, how about we take this argument inside," I said anxiously glancing down the hallway. Any minute now I kept expecting to see the fuzz round the corner.

I ushered them closer to the room, pushing the door open. Two-Bit held it for us. "Age before beauty," I heard him say to Darry, as Darry entered the room first.

"Two-Bit," Darry said warningly. He was in no laughing mood. Two-Bit scooted quickly around Darry, hands held up in mock pleading as if Darry would hit him.

_Don't test him,_ I thought.

In the room, Darry and Soda fell silent. Sodapop shuffled over to Pony's side and stroked his brother's hair. I almost thought that Pony should sit up and play mediator just as Sodapop had done numerous times for Darrel and Pony.

Darry glared at Soda. Soda looked around uneasily, wondering why his punishment had not yet come. He didn't get in trouble often, but when he did…

Resentfully, I eyed Ponyboy. He sure seemed to cause a lot of problems around here, even in his present state. I didn't want to think of the problems he would cause if he progressed into _another_, more permanent condition. I shook off the thought uncomfortably, guiltily.

I was lower than dirt.

"I'm not gonna argue with you here," Darry said calmly, yet the angry look was still plastered across his face.

Soda shot Darry a thankful glance. I knew that simply because of what Darry had said just now, Soda would take Darry's rebuke willingly. Darry seemed to unclench and he rubbed Ponyboy's arm. "Hey kiddo." His voice caught in his throat and he cleared it furiously.

We all tensed as the door opened. A male orderly (or a bouncer as one could put it) blocked the doorway.

"We have a problem here?" he asked us gruffly.

"No sir," Soda and Darry said in unison.

The orderly assessed the situation and obviously decided we weren't worth the trouble.

"Actually, I have this rash, if you wouldn't mind taking a look at it…" Two-bit piped up from the corner of the room.

The orderly gave him a disgusted scowl and slammed the door shut. I looked at Soda and Two-Bit and we burst out laughing. Darry was the last to join in, but he chuckled with us.

Somehow despite the troubles of the day, it had turned out all right. It seemed as if the tension had been drained out of all of us.

At least for the moment.

XXX

Review please! Or I will be forced to kill off a character. Nah, just kidding.

Or maybe I'm not.

Can you take the chance? We shall see readers. Oh we shall see.


	17. Chapter 17

Alrighty-o. Another chapter. Puh-leaze leave reviews. Let me know if I need to end this damn thing soon. Or carry on. I aim to please. Heh.

Anyways…let me know how this is.

This is dedicated to dear Sanskrit whose loyal reviews have well…made me update!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Ponyboy loves you!

I do not own these characters. S.E. Hinton does.

----------------------------

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me

God only knows what I'd be without you

-Beach Boys

----------------------------

PB's POV:

Three weeks had gone by. Three long weeks of painful forestalling. I knew I should go back to my life but I had gotten a taste of Dally and Johnny again. I didn't want to lose that.

Most of the time we would wait around reminiscing about the past and listening to the guys when they visited me. Soda would beg me to wake up and Darry would stare at the wall, mumbling apologies. We would cringe at Two-Bit's meek attempts at humor.

Even Steve visited. I squirmed awkwardly as Steve told me about the first time he and Soda picked up Evie and Sandy. The story was told to me in a long disjointed ramble, punctuated with Dallas's contradictory laughs. "Please. Evie turned him down flat the first time he asked her out."

At the end of the tale Steve had thrown in: "Oh yah, wake up will ya? Soda needs you. We all do."

Dallas tried to bribe me. "Now you just _gotta_ go back so you can rub _that_ in his face."

I had thrown Johnny a surprised look. I figured the only time Steve would open up to me was over my dead body. Which apparently, this was close enough.

I didn't know how long I could sit this out; I was beginning to go stir-crazy. I was cooped up in a cell with _my_ limp form and two guys who had been dead for a month.

If I ever did get out of this mess, Darry and Soda just might have to commit me.

I had always liked movies, although I wasn't such a big fan of the show when I was the central star.

XXXX

Eventually Johnny and Dallas began their toe tapping.

Dally would sometimes snap at me impatiently, "You gonna make up your mind or what?"

Johnny would shake his head in an odd gesture that gave him superiority over Dallas Winston. "He has to _want_ to go back, you know that Dal." This would cause Dallas to huff loudly and squint unsatisfactorily at me.

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the empty room. No one had come by tonight. I hoped my brother's were getting some rest for once.

"So Dal, what's going to happen in the future? Will cars fly?" I asked Dallas, smiling slyly.

"What am I your personal crystal ball?" he grumped.

"You said it," I shot back. Johnny and I broke into wild laughter, which echoed around the room.

"Yuk it up, wise guy." Smiling thinly, Dally swatted the back of my head and then made a move at Johnny who ducked him and laughed again.

I abruptly stopped laughing. Stealthily, I touched my stomach and turned away from Johnny's watching eyes.

"Not feeling so hot are we?" Dallas remarked. He inspected my gold cord, which twinkled, but not as brightly as it had before.

"I'm alright." My solar plexus felt odd: strained, weak.

"You can't hold on much longer here. You'll be okay without us Ponyboy." Johnny tried to reassure me. I glowered at my shoes, biting my lip.

"I know." Tears filled my eyes. I blinked them back. I wouldn't cry here.

"Kid," Dallas smiled smugly at me. "Even though what you did at that party was a completely idiotic move, at least you got one last time with us."

I nodded, not trusting myself to look up at them. If I had I would've seen Johnny glance at the wall clock and Dallas raise a tense eyebrow.

XXXX

I sat across from Soda; both of us held vigils at my side. My chin was cupped in my hands, elbows leaning on the edge of my bed. I watched the still rise and fall of his breathing. He had laid his head down to get a bit of rest and had drifted off.

Darry had wandered off in search of coffee. I figured he was also searching for Two-Bit who hadn't come back from the nurse's station.

My gold cord glittered faintly. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling weak when I saw Dally and Johnny staring at me from their chairs. They both looked…pleased.

A sick feeling crept upon me.

"You guys…?" I started.

The thin green line that had been keeping regular tempo on the heart monitor jumped erratically, emitting an irregular beep. Instinctively, Soda's head rose slowly from his doze. He froze, looking uneasily at my still form and then at the machines I was attached to.

"Darry?" Soda said unsteadily to our brother even though he wasn't in the room.

I slumped against the bed, breathing shallowly. Something was wrong. I clutched at my solar plexus.

My gold cord winked.

My gold cord winked and then went out. A numb buzzing filled my ears. The room was beginning to get fuzzy.

"NO!" Soda shouted as my heart monitor line jumped one last time and ran flat. The sound filled our ears like a siren. He tumbled from his chair, nearly overturning it. Desperately, throwing the door open he screamed, "Darry!"

Weak and afraid, I stood up. "I don't feel so good."

"I know." Johnny said simply. "You'll feel better soon."

I opened my mouth. I wanted a better explanation, but judging by the way things were turning out, I was sure I'd get it soon.

Darry stood down the hall drinking a cup of coffee, nodding amusedly at Two-Bit who was generously detailing the curves of the blonde nurse's figure with his hands. Suddenly, the yell from Soda broke into the conversation.

Darry dropped his cup, spilling the contents of it onto Two-Bit's shoes. Two-Bit backed up cursing the coffee then stopped after seeing Soda's panicked face.

Darry bolted for my room followed by Two-Bit and a nurse. "Get Doctor Valance!" I heard her yell.

"What happened Soda?" Darry skidded to a stop when he saw the monitors. Doctor Valance burst into the room, shoving him aside.

"I don't know!" Soda cried hysterically. "I was just sitting here when he…" Soda broke off, strangling on a sob. He covered his mouth with both hands, his body racking.

Two-Bit watched all this with wide eyes. He sagged against the bleached wall that matched the color of his face. "Not again," he said.

Disturbed, I tore myself away from the fascinating scene in front of me.

_This is it. I waited too long_. I began to laugh quietly to myself. Only then did Dally grip me by the shoulders and shake me as my laugh turned frantic. "Shake it off, Pony."

"Dal, Dally, I'm dead aren't I?" I asked panicking. Dally merely stared at me, smiling strangely. Johnny paced the room, which had exploded into disorder.

"Code blue," The doctor told the nurse. "He's in asytole." The nurse handed him a pair of strange electric paddles. "You two shouldn't be in here," he yelled at my brothers, but he didn't have the heart to make them leave.

The doctor pumped my chest with the paddles. Darry jumped as my body jumped, but the line on the heart monitor didn't. "Again," Dr. Valance said.

"Ponyboy. C'mon. Don't do this to me." Darry pleaded desperately, watching in horror as the paddles shook my chest.

The room blurred and I swayed on my feet. Johnny reached out and grasped my elbow.

Behind me I heard the doctor say, "we're losing him," and Soda utter a terrifying moan.

Johnny pushed me closer to the scene. "You don't want this, Pone. Do you? Do you?" He asked urgently. I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head. Johnny pried my hands away from my face and jerked them hard, towards him. He had never been rough with me before and I was scared.

"It's not too late," he said. Dallas calmly watched us, his eyes glittering.

Dr. Valance dropped the paddles on the cart the nurse had been assisting from. "It's been too long," he said lowly to her. He swallowed thickly, a wet sheen in his eyes. He turned to Darry. Darry stepped back, not wanting the news.

"I'm sorry, Darrel…" the doctor said sadly. Darry closed his eyes.

Soda did a double take from my form to the blank expression on Darry's face. His mouth formed an 'O' and Soda crumpled to his knees.

Two-Bit was gone. He had left the room.

"Noooo-oh-oh-oooo," Soda sobbed, releasing a flood of tears into his hands. His body shook uncontrollably. I flinched in horror at the sight of my brother.

_That was it. _

"How do I go back? How?" I yelled at Johnny.

Then, Dallas grinned a frighteningly happy smile. He advanced on me and I shrank away. The backs of my knees hit the edge of my hospital bed.

"See ya kid." He shoved me backwards firmly and I fell…

Fell back into myself.

XXXX

Ok. Pony's awake now. Happy? Well, I am! How did you like it? Nay, aye? Yes, no, maybe so?

Talk to me readers: )

Leave reviews and maybe I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

Should I keep going or end it?

Sorry for any typos. I try to proofread as best as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Yay-more reviews! Thanks! I love you all! Keep reading!

Send along thoughts, comments, critiques.

Also, I am no medical expert, so…just go along with it.

----------------------------

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

-The Beatles

---------------------------

Darry's POV

"We should call it Doctor."

My eyes were shut. I shook my head in disbelief. Soda was on the floor bawling. Who knows where Two-Bit had gone to.

_Everyone just go away. Everyone just go away so I can think._

Doctor Valance looked at me cautiously, before issuing a curt nod at the nurse. Suddenly she gasped, leaping backwards, spilling the contents of the medical cart onto the floor.

"Doctor, the monitor…" The nurse stood pointing at the heart monitor, which now beeped a steady rhythm. The green line was once again jumping in small, wavy triangles.

Whipping around, Doctor Valance frowned. "Was there a short in it?" he asked her, confused.

She pounded the monitor with her small hand. "No Doctor," she whispered. Phillip Valance hesitantly placed two fingers on Pony's wrist. His sorrowful face twitched into a look of awe. He went around to the other machines in the room, examining them.

I watched, my heart beating furiously. Ponyboy's chest was rising again. Soda seemed oblivious to all of this. He was leaning against the dresser, sobbing and breathing hard.

Phillip turned to me. Incredulously he said, "I'm stunned. Your brother _was_ clinically dead…but now-"

"Doctor, I think he needs a sedative." The nurse was bending low to Soda talking to him in a calm voice.

"No. He doesn't." I went to him and soothingly pulled him from the floor. "Soda, Pony's not dead. Listen. He's not."

Soda shuddered violently. I remembered the night my parents were killed. He had cried, but quietly for Pony's sake. I had never seen him _this_ hysterical.

"I saw it. The machine. It stopped."

"The machine was wrong, Sodapop." I jutted my chin at Ponyboy and the now moving line.

Soda gawked at Pony, his brown eyes wide and teary. Slowly a small grin broke out on his face. "He's ok."

I marveled at my brother. Whereas Pony tended to seek out the world in gray, Soda always seemed to see situations in black and white, good and bad. No in-between.

"Yes, son, it appears to be that he is." Doctor Valance came over and placed a hand on Soda's shoulder.

"Glory, thank you. Thank you," Soda blathered.

I threw my arm around Soda, trying furtively to hold him still. If I knew my brother, the next thing he'd be doing was spending the rest of the night on Pony's bed. I also wanted to hear the rest of the news from the doctor before we got our hopes up.

"Don't thank me. I have no idea what happened." Like Soda and me, Phil looked pale and confused. The doctor's mouth opened and closed like a dead fish. "In fact, his brain waves look strong. Strong enough to say that he could, _could_, be coming out of this."

Soda wriggled and I held firm.

"Now I must stress this: if he does come out of this we still don't know the condition in which he'll emerge. But let's take things one step at a time, shall we."

Phillip paused, looking back at Ponyboy. "I'm sorry. This must have been a terrible shock to both of you. I suggest getting some rest right now. If you like, I can have the nurse pull in some cots for you."

I looked at him gratefully.

"And one more thing. I also would suggest finding your friend. The one who bolted out of here."

I sucked in a breath. Two-Bit. For all he knew Pony was dead. Soda looked at me nervously.

"I'll go find him," I said. "You," I pointed at Soda. "Stay here."

XXXX

"Darry."

A raspy whisper woke me up. Blearily, I wiped a hand over my face. I looked over at Soda, who was asleep.

Then I saw Ponyboy. He was awake and staring at me with big round eyes. I nearly fell off my cot. I went over to him slowly, as if he were a mirage. I had to fight an urge to sweep him up and hug him for a long time.

"Hey Pone, it's about time you're awake." I tried to say light-heartedly but my voice sounded odd to me. "How do you feel?" I held his hand and squeezed it.

His brow furrowed. "Are Dally and Johnny here?"

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. I swallowed thickly and smoothed his hair back. "Uh, no they're not baby. Soda's here though. Do you remember?"

Ponyboy's face fell and he turned it away from me. He was still frowning, sniffling a little.

Regretfully, I released his hand and moved toward the door. "I'll be right back." Pony didn't say anything. On my way out I shook Soda awake.

"Darry, what's wrong?"

"Pony's up." Soda was on his feet in an instant, making for the bed. I held him back a second. "He asked for Dally and Johnny," I said quietly. "I'm just gonna get the doctor."

Soda nodded. "Hey honey," I heard him say as I left.

When I came back with the doctor Soda was sitting on Ponyboy's bed. The pillows behind Pony's head were propped up and he leaned back looking mildly uncomfortable.

"We were mighty worried about you Ponyboy. We would be lost without-" Soda broke off as we came into the room.

"It's good to see you up Ponyboy. I'm Doctor Valance. You have been in a coma for about three weeks now."

"I know." Pony said flatly.

We all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Now Pony, I am just going to check your vitals and ask you a few standard questions," Phillip said.

Soda slid off the bed, coming to stand next to me. "He seems ok," he said. "Just a little quiet. Scared maybe"

I hoped that was all it was. I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Doctor Valance looked over the machines and my brother, marking down notes. "Do you remember these boys?" he asked Pony, snapping shut his notepad.

"Of course I do." Pony said instantly. "They're my brothers."

"How do you feel?" Phillip threw out another question.

"Fine. Tired, I guess. Although I don't know why I should be. I slept long enough."

Phillip chuckled. "How true that is. You amazed us all by pulling out of this."

"How long before I can go home?" Ponyboy asked, trying to sit up. He was defiantly yanking at his IV as if to show us how much he hated the hospital already.

I crossed the room to him and firmly pushed him back into the pillows. "You need those to get better, Pone."

"I'll probably keep you here about five days or so to monitor your condition. The first order of business will be to get your strength up. You'll be weak at first due to no movement and an intravenous diet."

Pony wrinkled his nose at this and Soda laughed at his expression.

Before leaving the room Phillip turned to Soda and me. "He's a tough kid, getting through this."

"I know," I said, feeling my eyes getting misty.

Suddenly, Ponyboy spoke up. "Darry, Soda, I could never leave you. I'm sorry." He lay back and shut his eyes as Soda and I stared at each other thankfully.

XXXX

I paused, my hand on the door handle, listening to the conversation coming from inside.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Ponyboy."

"Two-Bit, just let me try. It's been three days. Geez. _You_ try being bedridden for practically a month."

I swung the door open in time to see Pony brazenly hop out of bed. He hit the floor with a _splat_.

"Aw, kid," Two-Bit winced.

I sighed. "Ponyboy Curtis. If you're not back in that bed in two seconds…"

Two-Bit gave him a hand, pulling him up under the shoulders. Ponyboy steadied himself and then sat on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to stretch my legs," he protested.

"You just worry about resting up." I didn't want him to overexert himself as the doctor said that was a possibility. He would have to stay at home for about a week.

I shook my head. To Soda, taking Ponyboy home was just another step to getting him back to normal. However, to me, it meant I had to ask Ponyboy the hard questions. I wondered how long Soda, Steve, Two-bit and Pony would ignore what had happened.

Now that he was awake and healthy, _I_ couldn't ignore it any longer.

_I would have to be the bad guy. Once again._

"Dar?" Pony asked. I realized I had been lost deep in thought.

"Just thinking about how you'll be going home tomorrow."

"Really!" Pony yelped and in his excitement stood up.

_Splat_.

"Well," I heard his embarrassed voice say. "The floor _is_ a nice change from the bed."

XXXX

Ok. Another long chapter. Sorry, I don't know if ya'll are getting sick of this. But I shall have Pony out of the hospital next chapter. But then should I do a quick wrap up in the next few chapters or keep it going? I don't want this to get boring and have no one read…so seriously let me know.

Any ideas about what you want to happen send 'em my way!

Thanks everyone for the reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's a new chapter. Enjoy folks! Thanks for all the reviews. I adore you all!

I am having such a HARD time deciding if I should end it soon or continue. If I continue, I have to throw in some other drama…and would it be too cheesy then? But if I end it, I prob won't write another fanfic…so…

The agony, the agony! Help me decide!

Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

XXXX

"The only difference  
That I see  
Is you are exactly the same  
As you used to be"

-The Wallflowers

XXXX

Soda's POV

"So, I guess it's back to the grind after this?" Two-Bit asked me while we were walking to Ponyboy's room. After five days of Ponyboy's complaining Doctor Phillip said today we could take him home.

"Yeah, Steve is covering for me. I have barely enough time to take Pony home and then get back to work. I'm gonna be pulling double shifts all this week," I sighed tiredly.

"At least he'll be at home though," Two-Bit said reassuringly. I saw him glance at me cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

"I know. I just wish I could be there."

"I can keep him company," he offered. I nodded. We rounded the corner and seeing an opportunity for trouble, I grabbed an empty wheelchair. "Hop in."

Two-Bit jumped in and I ran down the hall with him, wheeling him crazily. Reaching Ponyboy's door, I skidded to a halt dumping Two-Bit out.

"Thanks a lot." He laughed.

"Anytime," I said, helping him back up.

"So is sleeping beauty ready to come home?" Two-Bit hollered as we went into the room.

We stopped in our tracks. Ponyboy was standing with his arms folded defensively across his chest. Nurse Hendricks stood in front of him, smiling syrupy sweet. Pony looked at me exasperatedly.

"Are your brothers your _only_ guardians?" she was asking my brother subtly.

"We're his _legal_ guardians," I snapped. I crossed the room and grabbed his suitcase and began packing his belongings. There weren't many: a change of clothes, a few books, and some cards from classmates and teachers.

I wanted to get the hell out of here before I lost it.

"C'mere Kid." Protectively, Two-Bit motioned for Pony to come over to him, trying to get him un-cornered from the nurse. Pony just stood there.

I really wished Darry were here. He always had a way of seeming authoritative without losing his cool. Me, I just came across as a young punk.

"I don't care for this at all," Nurse Hendricks stated.

"What," I asked through gritted teeth, "don't you care for?"

"This _situation_," she hissed. Her eyes glittered devilishly at Pony. "Obviously this poor child has no parental supervision-"

"_Obviously_," Two-Bit butt in, "you like to meddle."

"-which," she continued, ignoring him, "has already been harmful to his health. And your boys' behavior these last few weeks does not seem to demonstrate a suitable living situation." The nurse gave Pony a sympathetic look and patted his arm.

He jerked her off. "Just leave me alone," he said morosely and turned away. I saw him look out the window and cover his eyes quick. When his hand came away, they were dry.

"You don't know when to stop do you," I said snatching up the suitcase. Anger flashed across her face, as it did mine. "Ponyboy, we're ready. Come on."

I threw an arm around him as if I could shield him from Nurse Hendricks, as I guided him out of the room.

"If this child is in need of supervision, I _will_ look into it," she snarled, wanting to have the last word.

"I bet you will, you frigid-"

"Two-Bit, just let her go," Pony stopped Two-Bit from finishing his sentence.

"Sure kid," Two-Bit said gently. "Want a ride?" he asked, gesturing to the wheelchair.

Ponyboy smirked at it, then laughed. "Naw, it feels good to walk."

As they walked down the hall together, I twisted around to the nurse, enraged. "If I…if _we_ hear from you again, you'll be needing the use of that hospital bed."

XXXX

A violent scream woke me up. Ponyboy was sitting up, bathed in sweat. His eyes were shut and he was trembling. But he was awake.

"Pony, I'm here." I gingerly touched his cheek, which was burning up. I fought the urge to panic. He was just warm from sleep, I told myself, not a fever.

"Soda?" he squeaked, opening one eye to look at me. "Glory. Guess I'm back to this again," he laughed weakly.

"It's alright, I kinda missed it," I said semi-seriously. Then, "do you feel ok Pone?"

I should have expected it but Ponyboy hadn't been acting like himself in the week since he had been home. Ponyboy seemed detached, lost in thought.

Darry didn't even have to get on his case about his missed homework. The second day home we had caught him huddled over some math problems.

"Um, Pone," Darry had said uneasily. "Don't you think you ought to wait a while and rest up before you get back to that?" I looked at Darry concerned.

"No," Ponyboy had answered, still trying to work out an algebra equation. "I can get it done. I need to catch up."

I could tell Darry had been on the verge of ripping the math book out from under his hands, but he relented.

He hadn't been eating either. He hadn't regained any of the weight he had lost from his hospital stay. In fact, as I looked at him shuddering from his nightmare it looked like he had lost more.

"I feel fine Soda." Pony said. He smeared a hand through his hair. The sweat made it stick out in peaks and waves. Suddenly he rolled out of bed and started putting on his jeans.

"Where you going?" I frowned. I could tell he was debating between lying to me or telling me the truth.

"I was gonna take a walk, clear my head." He said innocently. "It would let you get some sleep."

"Sleep is the least of my concerns right now, Pony." I looked at his drawn face and then outside at the darkness. My stomach did a little flip.

"No," I said resolutely. "You're not going to walk around at two in the morning."

"Soda…" he started, then dropped off after seeing me tense.

For a second I thought he was going to argue with me, try and get his way. Well, I wouldn't back down as usual.

I had made myself a promise: I wasn't going to let anything happen to him ever again.

XXXX

Ok, this was kinda a filler chapter. But I wanted to put Soda's POV in there and how he's going to be a little overprotective now.

Review please! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Chp. 20 is up! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I wanted to get Two-Bit's and Steve's POV's in here.

I think the next chapter will be the smack down between Darry and Ponyboy! ;) Ding Ding

Enjoy!

XXXX

Two-Bit's POV

"Ponyboy Curtis! I did not just see you do that!" I half-hissed, half-whispered to him.

I had walked into the Curtis's bathroom just in time to see Ponyboy swallow a handful of aspirin. He grimaced and choked on the pills.

"Glory Two-Bit, you had me scared to death!"

"Scare _you_ to death? Kid, you seem to do that to me on a daily basis. Give me those." I ripped the bottle out of his hand and shook it, listening to the rattle of the tiny pills.

"How many did you take?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Um, five, six."

I looked at him closely. "You know if you don't feel well you need to tell Darry."

_Let's not have this turn out like last time._

"I'm fine," he said shutting the medicine cabinet. "I just want to make it through school today without a headache. Besides, Darry and Soda don't need to miss anymore work on my account."

He leaned against the sink. "What are you doing here this early anyways?"

"Walking you to school."

"Are you serious?" he asked, eyes wide.

I couldn't believe it myself. You would have thought that after last time his brothers wouldn't want me anywhere near him. This much trust made me mighty nervous.

"Pony come get some breakfast before Soda eats it all," Darry hollered as he walked down the hall, buttoning his shirt and trying to put his watch on at the same time.

"I'm not that hungry Darry."

Darry stopped and stood in the bathroom doorway. "You haven't 'been that hungry' now for a week." He frowned seeing the aspirin bottle in my hands, "What're you two doing in here?"

"Two-Bit has a headache. I was just getting him some aspirin," Ponyboy lied quickly.

I popped the top and dry-swallowed two tablets, so that Ponyboy's lie would be true. Then, I clenched my teeth and yanked him out of the bathroom past Darry. "Let's get to school." I wanted to get the hell out of there before Darry got wise.

XXXX

Steve's POV

"Hey Steve." A young voice made me poke my head out from underneath the hood of a blue Chevy. I was on my lunch break from school and had swung by the DX to see Soda. Somehow I got suckered into "taking a quick look" at this busted piece of crap.

"You at lunch too?" I asked Ponyboy suspiciously.

"No, just thought I'd come down here and apply for a job," he said sarcastically to me.

"Don't worry we wouldn't hire you," I smirked at him. "Yo Soda, Pony's here," I yelled into the shop.

"Hey Pony, come to help me fix some engines?" Soda asked coming out of the back. He tossed Ponyboy a wrench.

Smiling, Ponyboy said, "Figured I'd come visit you, brighten up your day."

I snorted.

"How's school going?" Soda asked wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

Ponyboy shrugged, looking at the ground. "It's alright. Everyone has their questions. I'm either real popular or real pathetic. I just wish I were invisible."

Sympathetically, Soda reached out and patted Ponyboy's arm.

Then I said something without thinking: "Don't worry, they'll forget about you once the next murder or drug bust hits town."

It had the opposite effect I had hoped for. Ponyboy actually chuckled and said "Hopefully", while Soda went ashen and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sometimes you can be real stupid Steve," Soda said spitefully.

Clearly uncomfortable as we glared at each other, Ponyboy said, "I should get back now…"

Soda turned to Ponyboy, "Did you walk here by yourself."

Ponyboy shot me a quizzical look: _how else did I get here?_

"Um, yeah."

"Well I don't want you walking back alone," Soda said. "Take Steve with you. Steve go with him."

Pony and I both protested at the same time.

"Soda, I just got here," I complained.

"I can find my own way back Soda," Ponyboy said helpfully. He shot me an apologetic glance.

Soda pulled me aside and said lowly, "Steve, c'mon. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be fine." I said stiffly. I definitely was not going to be volunteered for the next baby-sitting position. "It's just a ten minute walk, what would happen?"

Soda grew frustrated and snapped, "Would you just go?"

"Alright," I said dropping my arms to my side in defeat. I wanted to avoid a fight as badly as possible.

"Are you ready?" I said roughly to Ponyboy. He merely sighed and hooked his thumbs around his belt loops.

"Curtis!" Our boss bellowed from behind us.

"I gotta go," Soda said. "I'll see you tonight Ponyboy! See if Two-Bit can walk you home..." He left us standing outside frowning at his retreating figure.

"You gotta be kidding me, Soda's nuts!" Ponyboy said incredulously.

"You're telling me kid." We looked at each other and for the first time in our lives we agreed on something.

XXXX

Let me know how this was! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Hope you're enjoying it.


	21. Chapter 21

WOW! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love them all SO much!

So faithful reviewers, let me know what you think of this. I'm not sure…I thought it over for a while…and this is how I thought it would be. So. Is it horrible and nonsensical? Let me know.

Thanks for reading!

XXXX

Ponyboy's POV

I listened to the crunch of gravel under my feet as I ran home from school. I don't know why I was running; it just felt right. Besides since I was missing out on track this year, I might as well get back in shape for next year.

I think I was also running away from my 'babysitter'.

I ran down the alleyway and spurred ahead with a great burst of energy. Running up the steps to my house, I whipped the door open and gasped for air. I definitely needed to get back in shape. I had barely made it this far.

As I was dripping with sweat I noticed a figure make its way into the living room.

I jumped back and knocked the door shut. It was only Darry.

"Golly Darry!" I panted.

"Ponyboy are you alright?" He asked with concern watching me wheeze.

Ignoring his question I muttered, "If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that…"

I thought he would snap back but instead he said, "I'm just concerned about you Ponyboy. Soda and I both are."

"What are you doing home?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I took the afternoon off," Darry said suddenly looking nervous.

I shot him a suspicious glance but made my way into the kitchen where I started to dig around for some chocolate cake. That run had made me awfully hungry.

"Ponyboy," Darry's low voice followed me into the kitchen. "We need to talk."

I licked my lips and turned around. I knew it had been coming: the talk. It had taken longer than I thought it would but I knew Darry too well to think that he would let it go.

"Ok," I said, settling myself at the kitchen table. Darry sat down across from me. I stared unhappily at my uneaten cake.

Then Darry added: "And Soda doesn't know about this. If he was here…he'd make it harder on both of us."

I smiled inwardly at the truth of the statement. Darry was right: if Soda were here he'd defend me, making Darry and me both angry. I wasn't looking forward to this chat but I did know that I had earned it.

"Pony, I don't have a lot to say since you should be doing most of the talking. But why? Why did you do it?" His voice was pleading and he stared at me earnestly.

I truly didn't know what to say. So, I lied: "Peer pressure?" I squeaked.

Darry gawked at me. I think he expected something deeper.

"Ponyboy," His voice rose, and he struggled to control his temper.

"Darry," I kept going, "you were right, I don't use my head sometimes…and this time I screwed it all up. I'm sorry I hurt you and Soda but…"

I stopped, and then said quietly, "…I'm not sorry I did it."

Darry looked violently ill. He pushed himself away from the table, his chair squeaking a protest.

I _wasn't_ sorry. I had gotten one of the best gifts of my life: seeing Johnny and Dallas one last time.

Darry banged the table with his fist and yelled at me, "Dammit Ponyboy! What are you trying to do to me? Are you going to make me afraid every time you walk out that door?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, Darry I didn't mean…it's just that I learned my lesson…"

_In a way you can never imagine_, I thought.

"…and I won't ever do it again. _Ever_. I'll use my head. I swear."

"It's all my fault, I suppose," Darry said sternly, almost to himself. "I should have sat you down long ago and talked to you about-"

"No!" Impulsively I stood up and grabbed a plate that had been meant to hold my cake. Instead, to make my point, I hurled it towards the nearest wall. It broke apart, spraying tiny shards of glass everywhere.

Darry looked surprised at my outburst and we stared at each other until a shocked voice interrupted us.

"What. Is. Going. On?" It was Sodapop. He looked confused and angry.

I wiped at my eyes hurriedly. Darry shifted around in his chair and stood up. "What are you doing home?"

Soda frowned and walked into the kitchen. "Two-bit came by the shop. He said Pony wasn't around after school. I wanted to make sure he was at home. What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly.

"Soda," Darry sighed. "I was talking with Ponyboy about Curly's party." Soda's brow furrowed and he stared crossly at Darry.

"It has to be done Sodapop," Darry said almost defensively.

"He just got out of the hospital," Sodapop argued indignantly. "Can't you just give him a break _for once_, Darry?"

Darry winced at this, then said tiredly: "Soda. Either leave or sit down, but just shut the hell up."

I saw Soda's jaw clench. He leaned against the kitchen counter in stunned dismay.

Darry slowly turned his attention back to me."Ponyboy, it's my job to keep you safe and you keep scaring me."

"Us." Soda put in sharply.

Darry looked at Soda and nodded slowly. "This isn't about punishing you. We've all been through enough. For my sanity though, I'm just trying to understand why you did what you did."

I could feel Soda's eyes drilling holes into me.

I was shaking, and finally blurted out: "Darry, It wasn't your fault. Or Soda's. It was mine. That night, I almost ended up like Dally because I called someone's bluff. I thought I wanted to die." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soda flinch and squeeze his eyes closed. "I thought I deserved it, but I couldn't go."

Darry's eyes softened and his body unclenched. "So you actually used your head after all?" he asked, a hint of a smile coming to his face. "About damn time."

XXXX

I thought I'd leave it like that; on a semi-light note. The point's been made and I didn't want to drag it out! Hope you enjoyed it! This was a hard chapter to write because I wanted to get the point out, but also this is how I think the characters would act.

Review please!




	22. Chapter 22

I wanted to continue with Pony's POV so just thought I'd start a new chapter…that can lead to other directions. If you like this chapter I'll continue the story…if not just read the last chapter and consider the story over.

There are so many other stories I can tell…I am just still deciding which and don't want you to choke on all the cheese! ;)

I don't want to overstay my welcome!

Let me know if I should continue and what you would want to see for future problems!

Thanks!

XXXX

Ponyboy's POV:

"Hey Pone, think you could pull your nose out of that book? It is Saturday after all."

I looked up from my English textbook, blinking away the harsh sunlight that flooded in from our screen door.

"Sorry Darry," I mumbled closing the book. As usual I had lost track of time. We were supposed to be playing football today.

Soda flew in the house, kicked the screen door open and threw the football back outside. Darry and I eyed Soda warily as he nearly tripped over the kitchen table and crashed into the counter.

"I can't believe you missed that Steve!" Soda whooped.

Steve yelled something that sounded like "Duck You."

"Give us a hand with the food willya and lay off the books," Darry told me, helping me off the couch. He gestured towards the kitchen table, which was laid out with chips and drinks.

It looked like my life was back to normal, at least somewhat. I had been relieved that the outcome of 'the talk' was not the loss of my brothers' trust. Unfortunately I had gained a little more safety than was necessary: Two-Bit still walked me home from school.

I had been meaning to have a talk with Soda about that. Or bribe Two-bit with beers to get him to stop.

Yet, I sometimes got a nagging feeling that things wouldn't be normal for quite some time. I usually shrugged them off, reassuring myself.

_Then again: Third times a charm. _

I grabbed a few bags of chips and absentmindedly strolled outside.

"Heads up Ponyboy!"

"Wha-?" I managed to get out before getting drilled in the face with the football. The chips crunched and fell from my arms. Two-Bit stood behind me, his arms outstretched to catch what I had inadvertently intercepted.

"Geez Steve, what are you trying to do? Put me back in the hospital?" I asked, half-amused, half-angry as black spots appeared in my vision.

"I knew he couldn't go more than two weeks without going back to the ER," I heard Two-Bit quip.

A warm sticky sensation made its way down my face. I wiped at my nose and spread my hands out in front of me to survey the damage. Both hands looked like they had been dipped in red paint. I swayed and reached out to steady myself.

Simultaneously, Steve and Two-Bit both muttered, "Oh, shit," and ran up to me.

"Aw come on, give me a break, give me a break," I whined seeing the blood.

"Is it broken?" Two-Bit gently pulled my hands down and inspected my face.

"It better not be," I griped.

Steve said, "Kid, I'm real sorry, I didn't see you there." He surprised me lately. He had been well…nice I suppose. Soda and Darry chose that moment to come outside. They were laughing and arguing about the game.

"This is one came you can't cheat at little buddy-" Darry stopped abruptly when he saw my bloody face.

"What happened?" he growled, thundering down the porch steps. Soda stepped down and took my face in his hands.

Mockingly Steve said, "I got pissed at the kid and popped him one." Darry rolled his eyes."Whaddya think happened Darry? The football happened," Steve said defensively, holding it up.

"Yah, right into his face," Two-Bit added helpfully.

"Soda, get him an ice pack," Darry commanded.

I plunked down on the front steps and miserably watched the blood drip from my nose. I felt slightly nauseous since the sight of my bloody nose recalled a not so pleasant experience.

Soda returned with a rag and some ice. He helped me clean up the blood. "Steve sure got ya good," he said.

Two-Bit who had come up to assess the situation said, "Kid trouble follows you everywhere."

"Thanks for reminding me," I said grimly. "How's it look?" I asked Soda, tilting my head up.

Soda gave me a reckless smile. "Nothing a little ice can't help." He plopped the ice onto my nose and I gasped at its coldness.

"I think I'll sit this one out," I said as Two-Bit pretended to toss me the football. Over his shoulder, I could see Steve antagonizing Darry by showing him illegal football moves.

If there was anything Darry hated more it was not taking football seriously. But then, why did he play with us?

I watched the football game, thinking about how the teams were even now with me, Johnny and Dally out of the way. I shook off the dark thought with a laugh. Suddenly I heard an all to familiar sound: the rumble of a mustang.

I craned my neck to look down the street. I didn't see anything. I stood up and nonchalantly walked down the road towards the alley, hoping none of the guys would notice me. This was my problem.

Then I saw the car. Something snapped. I had really had it with those Socs always showing up around here. Feeling brave, I walked up to the car.

"Hey guys."

They hadn't been expecting me, and they jumped. I smirked.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence. We came to see you in the hospital you know. And were unfortunately turned away." Rick sneered, having recovered from his scare.

"More like turned and _ran_ away," I shot back. Rick turned red while I saw Dave suppress an embarrassed laugh.

"You know, I wasn't to pleased to hear that you woke up," Rick said, swinging his car door open and getting out. "But now, actually, I am glad. Because we can have it out face to face, Greaser." Dave got out of the passenger side.

"You don't have any knives on you, do you? I'd hate to end up like Bob." He spat at me.

Shaken, I drew back and managed to say, "I'm fresh out."

"Lucky me," he said. Then I saw the glint of the knife in his hand. I gulped, my mouth dry.

_Wow. I walked right into that one. _

Suddenly, I heard shouts behind me. A football whizzed past me and cracked the windshield of Rick's car. I cringed remembering my nose."Bastard!" Rick screamed at whomever had thrown the ball. Judging from the way it had hit its target, I pegged it to Darry.

"You better get back in that car before I do something I won't regret," Darry said icily to Rick, advancing upon him. Dave was already backing into the mustang.

"You better get yourself a new sidekick, man," Two-Bit pointed Dave out to Rick. Rick turned and glowered at Dave who shrank in his seat.

"Pony," Soda said lowly. Soda and Steve pulled me behind them, their fists clenched and ready. I saw Rick slyly drop the knife back into his pocket. Our eyes met.

"This is between you and me kid." He eyed me impatiently and jumped into his car. He gunned the engine and then turned toward us.

"Maybe next time you'll cut your coke with Drano and do us all a favor." He shot me a cruel smile.

Soda gasped while Steve cursed aloud. Instantly, Darry headed for Rick but he peeled away, leaving us in the dust.

I turned aside and vomited harshly onto the gravel road.

XXXX

Review please!

Cheeseball ending?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Ok, I know this is going slow…I am trying to speed it up. But it's just my writing style, I'm trying to do my best…so if it bothers you…don't read!

Writer's block has hit…so if you have any ideas send 'em along!

I just can't end the story unfinished!

Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews!

------------------

"Will you have whiskey with your water

Or sugar with your tea?  
What are these crazy questions

That they're asking me?

This is the wildest party that there ever could be

Oh, don't turn on the light 'cause I don't wanna see"

----Lyrics by Randy Newman

-----------------

XXXX

Soda's POV

I reeled with horrified shock at Rick's words. I knew my mouth was hanging open, but I didn't care. Two-Bit shook me back to my senses. He nodded curtly at Ponyboy who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Almost guiltily, Ponyboy met my stare and then looked at his shoes. Darry gaped angrily after the retreating mustang.

"Pony," I said cautiously, stepping closer to him. "Don't listen to that piece of-"

"No." Ponyboy said. His face was pained. "Just leave me alone." And with that he ran down the street to our house.

I heard Two-Bit utter a string of obscenities and pace the gravel road in frustration.

"Just let him be," Darry murmured as I made a move to follow my younger brother.

"This is getting ridiculous," Steve shouted at me. I shot him a surprised look at his outburst.

"I am gonna kill that son of a bitch. I swear to God." I said angrily.

"Sodapop, don't do anything rash." Darry grinned slightly. "As much as I'd love to join you, it wouldn't help Ponyboy any."

"It might." I said grimly. "If they're this dead set on getting him, than it just might."

Darry looked sick at my words. He swallowed thickly then marched towards the house.

Two-Bit picked up the football that had dented the Rick's mustang. "Only for special occasions," he said tossing it to me.

Steve met my eyes and we both smiled.

XXXX

Well, that 'special occasion' had just landed Two-Bit and myself in jail.

Earlier tonight I went to another one of Two-Bit's parties. I didn't think I could ever stomach another party but Darry insisted I get out of the house and stop hovering over Ponyboy's shoulder

Pony had looked so relieved when I left that it killed me.

Only this time, this party was much better than the others I had been _dragged_ to. This time we _crashed_ a Social party.

Two-Bit had nudged me when we walked through the door. I spotted Rick and Dave in the middle of a group of guys. They were wearing sweater-vests and smoking.

Two-Bit and I had grinned at each other. I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. Darry couldn't interrupt this time. Usually I wasn't the violent type. But when it came to my brother…

"Well, looky here," Two-Bit drawled as we walked up to them. The group of guys puffed themselves up and tried to look threatening. Rick waved them off and frowned at us. "What are you two doing here?" Then he scoffed at me, "Look man, I have no beef with you."

"That's too bad because I sure as hell have one with you," I said.

Rick scowled at me as if I was stupid. "I told you. This is between me and your brother."

_Like that would make a difference._

I slapped the cigarette from his mouth. Shocked gasps filled the air. I swear I could hear Two-Bit's smirk. "You just stay the hell away from him."

He held up his hands in mock denial. "I can't promise anything." He had grinned and paused before turning away from us. "Although, I can tell you that when I'm finished with him he will be in hell. Scum like your brother usually end up there."

The rest was pretty much a blur. I threw a few punches, ducked a few. The only difference between this and the rumble was that someone called the cops.

Two-bit and I were the only ones who had been hauled off to the station. It figured.

The cop was a big surly fellow. "Don't you kids ever learn?" he had grumbled.

"I guess not officer. We don't really learn the correct technique of a right-handed punch in high school," Two-Bit had retorted.

"At least not until college," I had added. "Shaddup," the officer had said, shoving us in the cell and slamming the door.

The jail cell wasn't too bad. At least we had it to ourselves. Must've been a slow Friday night.

I nursed my sore hand, feeling proud of it. Two-Bit didn't look so bad except for his black eye. "You haven't used your one phone call yet," he told me, trying to hide his smile.

"Shoot, would you want to?" I asked him. Darry was going to kill me, plain and simple.

"Nah," he said kicking back on the steel cot. "I'd want to stay alive as long as possible too."

I laughed at him. He lit a cigarette and handed me one, which I gratefully accepted. Who knew, it might be my last.

"At least," I said, blowing a smoke ring, "we got a few good punches in there."

"Damn good." Two-Bit echoed. "Real damn good."

"Think they'll bother him after this?" I asked him.

"Maybe after a few months of recuperation," Two-Bit joked. Then he turned serious, "I really hope not, Sodapop."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion down the hall. It sounded like Ponyboy was yelling at someone. Two-Bit sat up fast and looked at me confused. Pony's voice got higher and higher until I heard Darry's calm voice cut in and all was silent.

The officer who had brought us in appeared and swung his keys in front of our faces. He unlocked the cell door and whipped it open.

"You're free to go. Your brother's are here."

We stood up and exited the cell, stamping our cigarettes out on the floor. The officer looked at our mess and frowned in distaste. I glanced back longingly at the cell and almost considered staying.

Two-Bit and I made our way down the corridor, coming into the Tulsa PD's waiting room. Darry stopped mid-pace, looking like he wanted to strangle me.

Ponyboy sat on a chair, chin in his hand. He was staring off into space and smoking.

Steve shook his head as we entered. "You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" he asked us grinning jealously.

Slowly, Darry turned around to Steve. "Don't. You. Say anything."

Grandly, Two-Bit sidestepped Darry and darted over to Ponyboy. He ruffled Ponyboy's hair. Ponyboy frowned and shifted away from him.

Darry faced me. "Sodapop-"

"Darry, no sweat. They aren't pressing charges," I told him.

"That's the least of my worries," he hissed at me. I opened my mouth to justify my actions but paused. Darry didn't look mad. He looked scared.

I gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Sodapop, I've already heard from the state." Two-Bit's head shot up and he paled. Steve whispered something in his ear.

"But wh-," I stammered. "I didn't want…" The state had not even crossed my mind.

"We can talk about it at home," Darry said gravely taking my arm. Then I met Ponyboy's accusing eyes and silently cursed myself for my stupidity.

XXXX

Review pretty please! Thanks all!


	24. Chapter 24

Kinda short chapter, but at least it's posted! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Let me know whatcha think of this chapter! I have to write in spurts…which is why this story has so many chapters! Maybe I need to end it soon!

Again: I own none of these characters. S.E. Hinton does!

------

_Bambola_: No bitterness! Cross my heart and hope to die! Keep reviewing and reading please! I like your input! ;)

_Pyrojoe_, _BcChick_, _jinxy_, _noname_ and _Curtisbrothersfan_: C'mon! It's a dramatic story…where's the fun if they don't get taken away? Hmmm? Any other suggestions then kiddies? Teehee! ;)

_Raveangel33_: Perhaps they will!

_Phaerie_-_Mage_: Thanks for the input…I am glad you're reading and I like your suggestions!

--------

"There's nothing 'round here I believe in

'Cept you, yeah you

And there's nothing to me that's sacred

'Cept you, yeah you"

--Bob Dylan

-----------

XXXX

Darry's POV

"Inside. Now." I told Soda as we pulled into our driveway.

We both jumped out hurriedly slamming the doors hard behind us. I wanted to know what the hell he had been thinking tonight while Soda was in a hurry to find out about the boy's home situation.

Two-Bit, Steve and Ponyboy lingered on the porch as we stalked into the house. Pony was being awfully quiet as Two-Bit recounted his and Soda's soc-bashing tale to him and Steve.

"Pon," Soda said lowly, reaching out as we brushed past him but Ponyboy kept his eyes on the ground.

"Darry, you can lay into me all you want, just tell me what's up with the state," Soda said imploringly. He sat down at the kitchen table and shuffled the deck of cards that lay there.

"I was already on the phone with them when Steve came over to tell me," I told Soda.

"Apparently you and Two-Bit have a file over at the station for getting jailed the last time. I never should have taught you two those damn acrobatics; looks like this time, they alerted the state."

"Oh, maaaan," Soda moaned. I leaned against the counter and tried to control my breathing.

I had been on the phone with them when Steve arrived, out of breath. "It's ok," Ponyboy had told him grimly, "he already knows." The annoyed look fell off of Steve's face, relieved that he wasn't the bearer of bad news this time.

"I'm aware you have a younger brother at home also?" the social worker had asked.

My mouth went dry as I shifted on my feet. "Yes ma'am," I had said. I steeled myself to keep my eyes off of Ponyboy and speak in a calm manner.

I heard some papers shuffling and then she had bleated, "Based on this and past circumstances, we will need to stop by and re-evaluate the living situation."

"I'm sure that's not necessary," I tried to say forcefully.

"Oh yes it is Mr. Curtis, we deem it very necessary." I had slammed the phone down in frustration. Ponyboy had met my stare with hard eyes.

"So, a Ms. Barlow will be here at 3:00 p.m. Sunday to speak with you and Ponyboy," I now mentioned to Soda in a casual tone.

First Ponyboy, now Sodapop; these boys were going to give me an ulcer. But if it meant us staying together, I'd gladly welcome an ulcer right now.

He stared at me blankly, the cards slipping from his hands.

"Well, what did you expect to happen if you got jailed Sodapop?" I yelled at him. I couldn't help myself. He deserved it after all we'd done to try and stay together. "You knew the risks."

Soda buried his head in his hands. "I know. I know. I didn't think about it," he said in a muffled voice.

"You're getting as bad as me, Sodapop. Not using your head." Ponyboy entered the kitchen. I could see Steve and Two-Bit lounging on the couch trying to eavesdrop.

Sodapop winced at his words and opened his mouth. I interrupted by quickly slapping the kitchen counter. I didn't wanting Ponyboy to lose it like he had at the police department. It wouldn't do Soda or himself any good now.

Though, after all Ponyboy had been through it wasn't too surprising he had freaked out; I just wasn't expecting it.

"I can't believe it," he had said incredulously as I signed Sodapop's release forms. "Darry, they're gonna take me away now! They're gonna stick me in a home and I'll never see you guys again! I can't believe it, why he'd-"

"Ponyboy, don't worry. I'll take care of it," I had tried to reassure him. I had never seen him this mad at Soda, not even when he dropped out of school.

"Calm down," I suggested currently to my younger brother before he even had the chance to get started.

Pony's eyes narrowed but he kept his mouth shut.

Sodapop took a deep breath, "I couldn't let those Socs…" He broke off, and then started again, "All I wanted to do was settle the situation once and for all."

"Well, I hear it'll be settled on Sunday," Ponyboy said miserably leaning against the wall.

"Don't talk like that Pony," Soda said frowning.

He stared at Sodapop for minute then said, "I have a headache," and left the room, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

XXXX

How am I doing staying in character? I hope semi-decently! ;) Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Another chapter is up! This was hard to write so bear with me. It's also kinda long for those of you who thought the last chapter was short.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming!

----------

"It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
But staying here is my worst fear"

--Rascal Flatts

-----------

Ponyboy's POV

Sunday morning came a little too fast. Sluggishly, I moved from the bed beside Soda and pulled on my jeans. I tiptoed into the hallway not wanting to wake him.

I started to light a cigarette then stopped. I didn't want our house smelling like smoke when the social worker arrived. Instead -after scouring the hallway for Darry- I settled for swallowing a few aspirin.

The house was spotless. We had spent our free Saturday night cleaning. Two-bit and Steve even stopped by and pitched in by giving us detailed directions on what to clean. Darry finally stopped what he had been doing and flung a mop at Two-bit. "Clean or get out," he had dictated.

In the kitchen, Darry was sitting and drinking coffee. He watched me come in without a word. I hated this part; being stared at as if I were a precious artifact that would be sold to the highest bidder.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat across from Darry. He raised an eyebrow at me; I never drank the stuff. Taking a swig I grimaced and choked back the bitter liquid. Darry laughed at me and took my cup.

"Here," he said dumping cream and sugar into it, "try this." He handed me back my cup and I took a tentative sip.

"Better," I said. "Thanks."

"Glory! Why didn't you two get me up?" Soda shouted. He walked in clad only in jeans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It's 9, the state comes at 10!" He yelled at us angrily.

"And the countdown begins," I narrated. "Dunh dunh dunh."

"Really Ponyboy," Soda sighed and left the kitchen.

"This is hard on him," Darry announced to me. "He thinks it's his fault. Just go easy on him."

"I know." I slumped in my chair. "I told him it's not his fault." I felt like a petulant child being scolded.

"Things sure are lousy," I muttered to myself ignoring Darry's uneasy stare.

"Listen Ponyboy," Darry began. I took a deep gulp of my coffee using the cup to shade my eyes as he spoke. "Today is gonna be hard but I will _not_ let you two go anywhere. Ok? Alright?" Darry spoke as if to comfort himself.

I put the cup down and nodded earnestly. "You'll do what you can."

Darry could try his best but the truth was his best might not be enough.

XXXX

"She's here," I broadcasted from my position on the couch. I was peeking out from the curtains watching the social worker make her way into our yard. She kicked the football out of her way with her pointed shoes. I saw her lip curl at the condition of our house.

I turned and leaned back jadedly into the couch. "Just _one_ time, couldn't we get someone who isn't an old witch?"

Darry and Soda looked uneasily at me. Darry had given in and was losing to Soda in a poker game. Anything to waste time while waiting for the verdict.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Darry lied haltingly.

A knock pounded through the house and I jumped up to answer it. "No! Let me," Darry said hurriedly. I shot him an incredulous look; like him answering the door would make a difference.

He swung the door open. "Hello Ma'am."

She looked at her notes. "Mr…Curtis. I am here for our scheduled appointment. I'm Ms. Barlow."

"Yes, please come in." She stepped inside and surveyed her surroundings. She nodded and wrote something in her notepad. She was an older woman with curly auburn hair and green eyes. She wore wire glasses and a stiff suit.

She noticed me on the couch and sat next to me. "So you must be Ponyboy," she winced as she said my name.

"Yes ma'am," I said lowly. Fear had jumped into my belly pushing whatever strength I had had away.

Her stern face softened into genuine concern as she stared at me. I felt uneasy and shifted my weight. Sodapop must have noticed it because he came over and introduced himself.

"I'm Sodapop." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Soda like he was a piece of garbage.

"Yes. You're the one who was recently jailed," she spat. She turned to me again, gazing at me as if I needed to be coddled. "You poor _child_," she cooed.

"I'm not a child." I glared at her. She merely smiled and brushed her eyes over me once more.

"Well," this time she spoke to Darry who had stood by silently. But his fists were clenched and he was as rigid as the pieces of lumber he carried at work. "My reports say that Ponyboy has been hospitalized twice in about three months time for reasons unknown," she declared wisely.

"Also witnesses state-"

"Witnesses? What witnesses?" Darry interrupted sharply.

Ms. Barlow flipped through her notes. "A _Mrs. Hendricks_ states that she saw your other brother behave roughly with Ponyboy during his hospital stay."

"That's a lie." I had meant the statement to come out strongly but instead it was a mere whisper.

Darry had paled considerably and he fell into his chair. Soda however, was flushed with rage.

"That nurse. That _damned_ nurse!" He punched a clenched fist into his palm. Then he remembered Ms. Barlow and said, "Excuse me."

He quickly went into the bathroom where we all heard the weak muffling of curses flying. My mouth twitched into a smile, but I bit it back as I saw Darry slightly shake his head.

Mrs. Barlow raised an eyebrow at Darry and tapped her pen on her notepad.

"So you can see how the facts raise concern for your younger brother's welfare."

Soda cracked the bathroom door and emerged sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and flashed me a wry grin.

"Ms. Barlow," Darry began struggling for control, "I can assure you that whatever Nurse Hendricks has said is untrue. My brother is just fine here and-"

Ms. Barlow held up a hand cutting off Darry's words. "I just need a moment to speak with Ponyboy. Evaluate the situation. You may stay." She smirked at Darry who had made no attempt to leave.

Soda plunked down on Darry's armrest.

_Great. This would be fun. _

Ms. Barlow smiled a syrupy sweet smile and cocked her head. "Now Ponyboy, _truthfully_, have your brothers _ever_ hit you?"

My poker face was ready. "No." I didn't dare allow my eyes to flicker to Darry's.

"Really." her eyes narrowed but the smile was still there.

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes. I am," I said defiantly. "You won't solve anything by taking us away."

"Us?" she questioned, then shook her head. "Oh no, no. Only you Ponyboy. The state believes you're too young to be in the custody of your brothers. You seem to be the only one in jeopardy…"

Everything slowed down right about then. _Me. Just me. Not Soda? Me. Alone?_

"-love your parents?"

I shook off the daze. "What?"

"Do you love your parents?"

"Lady, that's not necessary-" Darry said angrily, his jaw twitching. Soda's face was taut as he watched us.

"Yes, of course," I stuttered. Her new tactic wasn't exactly making her any friends.

"Then Ponyboy," she said eagerly, leaning towards me, "do you think they'd want you to stay in this situation? I'm sure if they were alive they'd want the _best_ for you…"

This time Darry was up out of his chair. "Ms. Barlow…"

Stung, I jumped up. "You don't know anything!" I yelled. "This is the best situation for me! Darry and Soda would do anything for me. Which is more than I can say for you!"

I could not believe this woman. Talking about my parents; wanting to take me away from my brothers; treating me like I was stupid and would fall for her reverse psychology crap.

I wouldn't be aware until later that I had started crying.

"Do you have everything you came for?" Darry asked her quietly as Soda pulled me to him.

Ms. Barlow seemed amazed that her good intentions had caused this much trouble. She stood up, smoothing unseen wrinkles from her skirt. She managed to look ashamed as she said, "Yes, I suppose I do."

Darry held the door open for her without a word.

"I'll make my recommendation to the state. You'll know in a week," she said without meeting Darry's eyes.

He swung the door shut in her face.

XXXX

Ok now everyone, answer _truthfully_ (hehe): should Pony be taken away and I'll continue or should he stay and end my story. Or…any other ideas? I don't want it to get drawn out so let me know! Thanks everyone! ;)

Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Ok everyone! It has been such a long time since I posted…but this is the last chapter! I agree it has gone on a little too long and this seemed like a good finale. It's wrapped up, but not too nicely, just in case I ever want to do a sequel! ;)

Please leave feedback, I love it. There are SO many people to thank for reviews/reading…so just thanks to everyone for everything. I SO appreciate you reading and I had so much fun writing this!

Also a response to Eh, Man: Kate, I LOVE your stories and have been meaning to give you a review for SO long. I will next chapter you update! I am SO happy you have updated Between. Thanks for the review and critique. You are a great writer and it is awesome to get a review from you. Keep reading…I hope you enjoyed the story!

Everyone else, enjoy the story too!

Again: I own no characters. S.E. Hinton does!

--------------------

"First thing I remember was askin' papa "why"?

For there were many things I didn't know.

And daddy always smiled, took me by the hand,

Saying 'someday you'll understand'."

--- J.C. Fogerty

-------------------

Ponyboy's POV

I had never seen Darry so mad. Not even a few months before when I had come home late from the lot; nothing came close to this. Darry still faced the door where Ms. Barlow had recently exited. He hadn't spoken a word yet, but Soda and I both knew he was furious. He breathed heavily, his hand still on the doorknob.

Soda and I glanced at each other, worried. I felt something wet drip down my face. I touched my face and brought down a salty wetness. Tears. Embarrassed, I scowled at the floor.

Soda looked between Darry and me. _I_ stood with tears on my face while Darry fumed quietly.

With my head bowed, I peeked at Soda from the corner of my eye. His calm face broke out into a mixture of panic and hilarity.

"You guys alright? Are you two both ok?" He looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

Darry spun around to face us. His mouth formed an 'O' with which no words escaped, he held a hand out to us in a stopping gesture.

He locked eyes with me and said, "I'll be right back." Soda and I heard the truck door slam, the engine rev and he was gone.

"Well, I think that went well," I said to break the silence. Soda stared at me like I was crazy.

We were suddenly aware that Steve and Two-Bit stood in the open doorway. "What? Two-Bit queried.

"More like a disaster," Soda sighed. He patted my shoulder and Steve followed him into the kitchen.

"You know," I muttered dropping onto the couch, "maybe I should just let them take me away. It would save Darry and Soda a whole lot of trouble."

"Shut up," Two-Bit told me, irritated. "Keep talking like that and we'll all belt you one. Even Steve in there." He grinned at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure _he'd_ enjoy it." I grinned back. "They want to take me away. Just me," I told Two-Bit. "We basically kicked the state out of here. I'm sure it's not going to end up too well for us."

He glanced back towards Sodapop who was deep in conversation with Steve. "Where's Darry?" he asked.

"I would imagine he's out putting those biceps to good use," Steve said as he and Soda came back into the living room. Soda plunked next to me on the couch and hugged me.

XXXX

When he got home, 2 hours later, Darry began dinner like nothing happened. Soda and I stood behind him waiting for an explanation. Two-Bit and Steve sat at the table peeling potatoes and flinging the peels at each other. For once they didn't argue about working.

"For God's sake Darry!" Soda burst out.

Darry turned to face us and laughed. Then he told us what had happened.

It turned out that Darry hadn't been flexing his biceps at all; instead he had been out flexing his mouth. Darry had driven down to the Tulsa Department of Child Services and told them about the scene Ms. Barlow has caused at our house.

"There is no way I will let my brother be taken into custody by _that_ woman," he had complained firmly. "I don't know what kind of unstable people you have working for you but I do not appreciate her threatening my 14-year old brother with memories of our dead parents."

The social worker he had spoken with sputtered and reassured him that Ms. Barlow's intentions were nothing but good.

"Then I'm sure the local paper will be interested to learn about the way you do business down here," Darry had suggested quietly.

And that was that.

"It worked?" Soda questioned in disbelief.

"You know, normally, I wouldn't sink to that level," he said smiling that rare smile of his. "But _damn_, it felt good to do it!"

Soda broke out in a grin and swept me into a hug. I hugged him back fiercely then broke away to hug Darry. For once in a long time, things finally felt right.

"Thanks Darry," I told him. "Thanks so much."

"Anything. Anytime," he told me. He nodded at Soda. "You too."

"Superman saves the day again!" Steve swooped in, slapping Darry on the back.

This time Darry didn't seem to mind the supposed insult.

"You know," he said proudly, "I do feel like Superman."

We all grinned; and then Two-Bit threw a potato peel on my face.

XXXX

Thanks all for reading! Leave reviews for me so that I may ride off into the sunset happy! ;)

**Mwah**


End file.
